


Camped

by aundante



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANGST BABY THE ANGST, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, George POV, IM INSPIRED, Love songs, M/M, Roommates, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, dream team dont read this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aundante/pseuds/aundante
Summary: Dream's birthday is coming up and George wants to surprise him by meeting him in person. He brought stuff that can last for two weeks at Dream's and Sapnap's house. George is still not sure if he wants to settle somewhere right now, maybe he will soon.---inspired by a compilation of song lyrics but particularly by (rini - camped)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. right here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a proper dnf fanfic, I just want to tell you that there are grammatical errors in this story and I hope you enjoy. :D
> 
> listen to (keshi - right here) for this chapter :D

I really think I should meet Dream. The only idea I have on what he looks like is the picture that was send by his mum when I texted her one time.

I should just set-up for my stream and talk to the guys. I opened my Teamspeak, I found Dream and Sapnap on a channel so I joined them.

"Hey guys what are you all up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much just talking," Sapnap answered.

"Waiting for you," Dream answered with his playful voice.

"Anyway, I'll be streaming wanna join?" I asked again.

It was just an ordinary day we just played Minecraft like everyday and talked about unimportant things. The stream was about three hours from now on and we were now talking about how Sapnap and Dream are living together in a single space.

"Geez I really wish I could meet you guys but this pandemic," I complained.

"Soon George maybe we can meet together since we live together and maybe after this lockdown we three can live together for awhile." Sapnap tells me.

I just sighed and kinda regretted that I lived far from these two.

"George! There are selling airplane tickets to America now!" Dream gleefully screamed at me.

"What?" I questioned. I left the voice channel, then I opened tabs searching about what Dream said. To my disappointment it was just fake news and planes are still not flying the articles informed me.

I returned to the voice channel. "Nice try Dream, you got me excited there for a second."

"You really wanted to see me that much? How eager of you George and on stream?" I just realized at this point of how much I really find Dream annoying.

"Come one Dream." I just sighed at his banter. "Don't flirt now you two, you're giving the shippers too much today." Sapnap decided to be my enemy today.

"Shut up Sapnap." They didn't they just laughed at me.

"Look he's blushing." Dream teased me.

"Is heatwaves getting to you George?" Sapnap joined Dream.

"Screw you guys." I left the voice channel.

I wanted to focus on the stream but going through all of that I kinda want to rest now, I guess I'll just end the stream at this point even though I only streamed more shorter than the usual. I joined the channel and asked the guys to say their goodbyes.

"You're ending already George?" Sapnap a bit taken aback

"Yeah I'm kinda tired I wanna rest lol." I answered.

Dream was not speaking, I guess he wont be saying bye.

"So tha-"

"STOP GEORGE!" Dream screamed to his mic giving him that _crunchy_ audio.

"Dream I'll stream tomorrow don't worry." "NO GEORGE DONT END THE STREAM!" Dream begged.

I just ignored this green man child then I said goodbye to the stream and finally stopped streaming. Now I'm just inside the Teamspeak with us three.

"So guys I'll go now." I left the voice channel and proceeded to flop myself on the bed. My phone was on the table so I stood up again then picked up my phone then flopped myself again on the bed.

"George! There are selling airplane tickets to America now!" I suddenly remembered what Dream said earlier.

Given that I only looked for one article then called it quits but hey, maybe looking for more info wouldn't kill me. I looked for articles on my phone about international travel and hey, there are letting people on the plane as long as they do proper protocol.

"Should I go see Dream?" I asked myself. "Nah." I answered myself again. Meeting Dream and Sapnap was on my priority when the airlines accepts international trips but yet again hey, maybe next time.

The next day was very different, not actually I just streamed the usual and talked to the others like normal. Scratch that, it's still a normal day.

"George, since it's my birthday next month. Maybe you can go here to and celebrate with the two of us." Dream offered.

"Dream I just said yesterday that I still can't go. Are you that eager to see me Dream?" I played his game.

"It looks like gogy here is getting a little bold here, should I leave?" Sapnap ruined my game.

"Screw you two." I showed my annoyance.

"Then we'll just stream on my birthday?" Dream asked.

"Your birthday is next month right I'll make some time."

"You better George or else." Dream threatened me.

"Or what Dream." I challenged him. "I'll show everyone what you showed me last week." It was a video of me eating cereal but the milk got in my nose so I spat the milk across the video. I sent him the video thinking that It would weird him out, I didn't realize he's using that for leverage that bastard.

"Fine, I'll go on your stream we'll play." I gave him his victory. Well it's fun teasing Clay from time to time even though I know I'll fold in the end. I don't know I'm only like this with Dream and not the others. I'm not telling you he's special or anything, but something is kinda different when I'm teasing with Clay.

I finally ended the stream again then stormed in my bed again and started thinking. Will it piss him off that much if I don't show up to his stream next month. Is it really a big deal? I suddenly though to myself, what if I surprise him on his birthday, like meet him.

I jumped from my bed and started looking for available tickets and saw one that's exactly on his birthday. Then I thought to myself, will I make it on time on his exact birthday? I'm probably sure that I would make it **after** his birthday but not the day itself if I booked the same day ticket.

I scrolled, scrolled, and scrolled. There's no other tickets except two days before his birthday, if I bought the two days before ticket I'll probably be spotted in America so it wouldn't be a surprise. So I picked my choice, the same day ticket. I bought the ticket then laid down on the bed again.

After a few moments buying the ticket I realized something. What the fuck am I gonna do on America besides meeting Clay?

My thoughts were really getting the best of me and at this point I really needed help so, I called Sapnap.

His phone is ringing and I waited, he finally answers

"What is it George?"

"I need help."

"You finally realized after," he teased me in the middle of my crisis.

"Shut up I really don't know what to do."

"What is it George?"

"I booked tickets to America for Dream's birthday." I confessed.

"Really George, and Dream doesn't know?" he asked

"Yeah I planned on surprising him on his birthday."

"So what's the problem George?" He asked again.

"Won't you think he'll flip if I just came abruptly at your condo?" I'm getting nervous now.

"I think not, and that means you wont make it to his stream?.

"Shit I forgot about the stream, maybe I should just refund the tickets and-" I just blurted out words to Sapnap then got out of bed and now standing up walking around the room but Sapnap tries to calm me down.

"George chill. It'll be fine just make sure you commit to this trip or Dream would be pissed." Sapnap adviced me with his fatherly voice of his.

"Won't I regret this Sapnap?" I asked with a cold tone.

"You wont George, and I promise I wont tell Dream. Maybe after you meet maybe you know, you two could be a thing officially." He teased.

"Not again." I exclaimed. After talking to Sapnap I realized that I may not regret this decision and maybe this could be better than streaming with Dream.

"Thanks Sapnap I think I'll go to America."

"Yes George, I'll even pick you up from the airport." He offered.

"I'll tell you the details about my flight via discord. Thanks Sapnap I'll be sleeping now." I ended the call then went back to bed finally then sent Sapnap about my flight details then finally slept.

**A MONTH LATER**

I'm on the airlines now waiting for my flight. I have to wait for an hour so I can leave England, I opened my phone then texted Sapnap that I'm leaving in an hour. He replied **I'll wait for you in the Airport just message me.** I smiled at his reply then he sent an another message. **Dream's looking for you.** I know that because I can see my notifications consisting of Dream spamming me messages and threatening to ban me from the SMP if I don't show up.

Sapnap told me I have to commit to make this suprise better so I better ignore him right? Yeah it's the right thing to do.

I'm sorry Dream but I'll see you later.


	2. camped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again thank you for continuing reading this story :D
> 
> listen to (rini - camped) for this chp :D

Before boarding the plane I was just casually walking around the area and completely ignoring the messages the guys were sending me. I was feeling guilty not telling the others about my trip but Nick told me to commit so I committed.

Is this the commitment Sapnap told me to do? Like ignore the others. Wont they find me a horrible person to ghost Dream on his birthday stream. So I panicked again and opened twitch on my phone.

I played Dream’s stream on my phone, he was with everyone on the SMP. The chat were actually looking for me surprisingly.

**Where** **’s George?**

**George?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DREAM BUT WHERE** **’S GOGY?**

**George really ditched dream pog**

**Are george and dream fighting?**

Reading the chat made me more guiltier than ever, but I shouldn’t right? Like I’ll meet him later It wont matter. That’s what I said to myself before I opened twitter.

Apparently Dream’s fans are actually machines, they screen shotted my name on Dream’s stream as a viewer or how that thing works, and its trending.

I really don’t know what to do at this point but I just turned my phone off hopefully it doesn’t bother me for the next 8 hours I guess.

My flight will be boarding in about 10 minutes and before that I’m thirsty from nervousness or guilt I suppose.

I walked around then found myself a vending machine, I heard murmurs behind me but I just ignored them of course. There was a tap behind me then I heard a voice.

“Aren’t you George?” A girl I guess in her teens asked me.

“George from what?”

“George- Dream, Oh! You’re Georgenotfound from Dream’s channel”. She recognized me.

I was thinking how could I fuck up so much and not think that people won’t recognize me. Not that I’m saying I’m popular or anything but I’ll try to play this very smoothly.

“Yes I am.” I smiled at her.

“Oh! Cool, can I have a picture with you?” She asked

We took a picture then she finally got away and leaving me with the water I bought leaving me more thirstier than usual.

-

I finally boarded my plane and just realized if that fan from earlier decided to post that pic wont Dream see it?

Now sitting on my seat I decided to not think about the consequences and I think I’ll enjoy this trip.

-

Hours later in my flight I have finally gathered my thoughts and think about the plans me, Sapnap, and Dream can do when we officially meet.

How do I greet Dream? I thought. Like do I just say hey Dream nice to meet you I’m George your friend from the other side of the world.

Do I hug him? I don’t even say I love you back on Stream and does hugging him for the first time we meet will make it better?

Maybe I should just do the normal handshake that wont be awkward right? But we may look like business partners sealing a deal so I guess not?

Calculating the time right now, I guess I have 2 more hours before I land, and I’m tired from thinking about the things could happen or the things will happen if I land in America. I just hope people wont recognize me so the surprise can still be a surprise.

Being with Sapnap will definitely will bring attention if we were seen together. I just hope that Dream is just that angry at me that he wouldn’t bother checking his social medias.

Knowing Dream, I hope he doesn’t murder me if I finally meet him.

-

I can feel taps on my shoulder, it was a stewardess informing me that we have finally landed. I checked the time and it was just 10:29 PM on the night. Perfect because I texted Sapnap that I may land at 10 so I just wish that he didn’t ditch me.

I got down from the plane then finished immigration and more protocols and things.

It’s now 11 PM and I can’t see Sapnap, I texted him from the moment I got down the plane and I didn’t get a reply. Is he talking with Dream being an emotional bag from Dream’s frustration from earlier?

I really can’t call him I guess? I just wandered around the area and can’t think of something to do. Will I be sleeping at a hotel or should I just wait for Sapnap? Either way I must do something and I just walked out the airport.

Now strolling around the parking lot I see a lot of cars and it’s actually pretty dark in America at this time then my phone ringed it’s Dream.

Honestly I really think I shouldn’t answer, but he deserves to have an explanation so-

“George!” A familiar voice shouted, it was Sapnap I mean Nick or do I still call him Sapnap?

“Sap- I mean Nick!” I shouted back waving at him.

I didn’t run to him I was walking more faster than usual but I didn’t run, the luggage was noisy though BUT I didn’t run to Sapnap.

“Why are you running George? I was just feets away from you.” Sapnap CLEARLY didn’t see me run.

“Nothing, just excited.” I grinned at him.

“Anyway are you gonna answer that?” he points to my phone.

“Oh, no.” I declined Dream’s call.

“Lets go?”

“Yeah lets go.”

I’m now walking with Sapnap and looking around for fans hoping they wouldn’t recognize me. Is the fame getting to my head thinking that fans would recognize me lol. Anyways, I’m now inside Sapnap’s car and my luggages at the trunk and Nick is finally on the driver’s seat and stared driving.

“Was I too late? Dream was bugging me to get him food when I go home.” He asked.

“Actually I just got off, I was thinking if I should just go to a hotel and sleep there for the time being.”

“George you’re actually sound more British in person than in Teamspeak.” He teased.

I groaned at his pitiful attempt of belittling my accent. “Does Dream know that I’m coming?”

“He has no idea apparently, after the stream he went to his house with his family to celebrate I think.”

Relief was the perfect word to describe the feeling I’m having right now. “There was no tweets about me in the airport?”

“There was none, why?”

“Someone recognized me earlier in the terminal earlier. Next question, is Dream pissed at me?”

Sapnap chuckled and I know damn well that Dream is pissed at me.

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much is he pissed at me?” I asked with fear.

“I really don’t know _how much_ but after stream he just zooted himself to sleep.”

“Should that make me feel better?”

“Depends on you, but you should also rest I think we’ll arrive in an hour and you should look pretty when you meet pissed Dream.” Sapnap reassured me in a weird way.

Following his advice I lowered my seat so that I can rest more comfortably and let Nick drive all the way to the condo.

-

I think I’m dreaming right now. Not dream DREAM like you know dreaming when sleeping.

I’m aware that I’m dreaming, weird right? I’m in a house walking I guess.

The interior is actually pretty and somehow familiar, moments later a kid walks up to me.

“Dad when are you going take me to school my friends are waiting for you to give them autographs.”

Apparently in this dream I’m hitched and with kids shocking actually but this was a dream so I’ll just go with it I guess.

“Dad is ready lets go.” I told my quote on quote child.

“Not you, other dad.” He pointed to a blond man.

He waved at me, and NOW I’M CONFUSED.

“Wait gogy I’m still not finish I just washed the dishes.” The _person_ walked close to me then pecked me on my cheeks and I’m still shunned from the gesture.

“Wait who are you?” I asked the mysterious man on my quote on quote house.

“I’m your husband, Clay.” He told me before carrying the kid in front of me then leaving the house.

-

“George! Wake up.” A voice destroyed my eardrums and that voice was Sapnap I mean Nick.

“What the hell Nick?” I groaned at the driver.

“Bathroom break, and there a convenience store nearby. Buy me a coke and do it or I wont drive you.” He smiled at me then left the car to use the bathroom.

I yawned and got out the car and processing the current reality I am in (definitely not thinking about that weird dream).

Entering the store I felt my pockets buzzing, it was Dream. He was messaging me things like.

**ANSWER GEORGE**

**GEORGE**

**GEORGE**

**WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE**

**ANSWER**

Yeah I probably shouldn’t answer.

I already bought the coke and decided to buy instant coffee because I really can’t sleep and finally decided that I should just be awake all throughout this trip.

Returning to the car and I saw Sapnap in the driver’s seat clearly waiting for me.

“Did you buy the coke.”

“Yes.”

I passed him the coke then he gave me a ski mask.

“What is this and why are you giving it to me?” I asked.

“We should prank Dream, he has no idea where I am right now.” He offered.

“What do I do then?” I was clearly not thinking things through maybe I’m still woozy from the trip.

“Pretend you’re gonna rob me and I’ll call Dream for help.”

“Wouldn’t the robber already stab you already if you called someone during a robbery?”

“George this isn’t Britain, robbers aren’t that smart here.”

“Go off I guess.” The plan was clearly a bad idea but somehow I was a part of it.

-

“Should we open the radio?” Sapnap asked me when were actually just 10 minutes at the condo as he said.

“I guess.” I pressed random buttons in front of me then the radio finally played.

**This is a song for everyone that wants to tell their partner that they want to settle down with you already. Its Camped by RINI.**

The song “camped” was playing in the radio and honestly I like the song, the overall vibe of the song was chill and honestly I would play this if I was alone being a mess or something.

**We can find a way (We can find a way)**

**We can find a way, you know, I** **’ll be here tomorrow**

**Where you go I** **’ll follow**

**We might falter but it don** **’t matter**

**Cause I can keep on loving you**

**Just Let me keep on loving you**

**Tell me what I** **’m suppose to do**

**Cause I** **’m all for you**

“You should send this to Dream.” Sapnap blurted nonsense all of a sudden.

“What the hell Sapnap” I frowned at him.

“I mean aren’t you actually kinda settling down with him?”

“I’m just staying for two weeks tops”

“Wait, for two weeks? I only packed for 10 days.” Sapnap kinda taken aback

“Wait aren’t you two actually living together?” I asked him and now I’m confused.

“Well next next week I’ll go home to finish some paperworks about school.”

“Can’t you do that on the house were settling at?”

“Well yes, but no because I wouldn’t want to bother Dream.”

“Well you’re saying that I’m living with Dream for three days?”

“Yes, that’s okay with you right?”

That question just made me remember the dream I had earlier but I just shrugged it off.

“Well I don’t mind.” I lied

“That’s good, and wear your mask.”

“Why?” Sapnap stops the car.

“We’re here.”

I didn’t wear the mask outside the building because I would VERY sketchy If I did wear it, but we got the luggage inside the building and nothing is happening yet.

We entered the elevator and I’m very nervous because I would actually meet Dream in about 2 minutes and I still don’t know what to say.

When we got off the elevator Sapnap placed my luggages beside the door and he opened his phone.

“What are you doing George?”

I looked at him confusingly.

“Stand away from me and wear the goddamn mask.” He **insisted**.

I moved across the hallway and wore the mask and Sapnap begins calling someone and he gestures me to come near him and he ends the call.

“Who did you call?”

Before he answered the door opened and some random dude appeared then punched me in the face.

Sapnap **really** didn’t think this through.

I think I feel blood in my mouth.

“Who the hell is this Sapnap and why the hell did he punch me in the face?”

During the assault I really didn’t get to see the person who punched me but now all things are kinda calm, I got a chance to see the assaulter.

He was tall, way taller than me, he ‘s blond, he has green eyes. Oh fuck.

“George meet Clay, Clay meet George.” Sapnap explained a little too late.

“Wait George?” Dream a bit shocked.

I removed the ski mask on my face and when it got off, I can clearly see Clay blush.

“I guess I’m going in now.” Sapnap interrupted our little staring contest then went inside with my luggages.

It’s now me and Clay in the hallway.

“Surprise I guess?” I surprised Dream.

“What the fuck George. Why would you wear that?.” He giggled and is now smiling at me.

“Blame Sapnap it was his dumb idea.” I loosened up.

“Geez why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“I had to, to make it a surprise, are you surprised?” I teased a little.

He cleans my blood on my lip using his fingers and he smiled more wider.

“You have no idea George.”

The tension was a little unusual for people meeting at the first time so I had to say something.

“Happy Birthday Clay, I guess belated happy birthday?”

He pats my head then he gestured me inside the house and we entered together in their condo and I guess we’ll be roommates for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing I'll try to make it reach 5k - 7k word count next time tell me what you think :D


	3. used to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this took a little while but here you go :D 
> 
> its a little bit longer now i hope you enjoy.
> 
> typos ahead pls understand
> 
> listen to (bedtime story - rini)

Last night was a blur

I just remember walking inside with Dream and I remember that Sapnap just left my luggages in the living room. It was about 2 in the morning when we arrived, Sapnap felt tired and I saw him go inside a room.

I was pretty tired I think, Dream pointed the room beside the one Sapnap entered and I vividly remember entering the room and after that nothing.

When I woke up I realized I didn’t change my clothes and it felt stuffy. Opening my eyes was probably the hardest to do right now I’m just that tired. Judging by the brightness I think its the afternoon now, maybe I should open my eyes and check the time on my watch.

When I opened my eyes I saw this blonde dude- I mean Dream or do I call him Clay now? Right in front of me sleeping. Did we sleep together? Like beside each other. Probably, I checked the time its already 2pm and I think I should repack but my body wont tell me to stand up.

I just laid down there still processing that I’m in Florida. Dream is in front of me, I just stared at him looking at him peacefully sleeping. He’s actually not that bad, I mean he looks good. The freckles with the long hair and his pointy nose, on paper he looks like the person everyone would stare at in the streets.

I looked down on my foot and I can see that my shoes are removed. Remembering last night I can actually recall that I just flopped myself on the straight to bed. How kind of Clay to actually remove my shoes, maybe I’ll give him a pat on the head.

My hands were going straight for his fluffy yellowish brown hair and it landed. Damn, his hair is actually soft for someone that doesn’t buy his shampoo. Looking at his face his clothes really doesn’t give it justice. I mean were in the house but you can actually tell that he actually buys Walmart clothes.

After patting him on the head I stared at his face again. I thought, should I scream at him for the jokes? Maybe he’ll get mad, maybe I shouldn’t. I mean, I just barged in here after I ditched him on his stream. Maybe he deserves this peaceful sleep.

I don’t know why but I just kept staring at his face and after touching his hair I kinda want to touch his face. My hands are now closing in to his face but slowly because I’m scared that he would wake up. I’m only an inch closer and I would actually touch his face.

“Morning you two.” Sapnap barged in without knocking.

Dream suddenly opened his eyes and I pulled my hands very fast and I think I was caught because he smirked at me.

“Morning Sapnap.” I told the man on the door.

“Yeah, lets go buy lunch go fix yourself I’m already prepared just go down I’ll wait.” Sapnap leaves leaving me and Dream alone on the bed.

“Morning George.” Dreams greet me with his raspy morning voice of his.

“Morning Dream.” I smiled at him

“You can use Clay if you want, isn’t it weird for you calling me Dream in real life?”

“I don’t mind what do you prefer though?”

“I don’t mind either way but calling me Clay is cool and you can also call Sapnap Nick if you want.” He offered.

“I think I’ll just call you what I call you.” I don’t understand what I’m saying but I hope he gets it.

“Sure George.” He gets up on the bed then starts removing his hoodie revealing his inner shirt.

“What are you doing George? Staring?” Dream teased.

“Shut up.”

“Get ready George lets eat my treat.”

“You better.”

I stood up and left the room then found my luggage then changed my shirt on the living room. Clay was leaving the room then I got flustered because the new clothes I’m wearing was halfway in revealing my stomach. He flinched, or I felt him look away and I’m relieved he did so.

I finished preparing my self then got on the elevator with Dream.

“Wont people recognize us?” I asked Dream.

“People in this area doesn’t recognize Sapnap, so I guess were safe.”

“Imagine people seeing the three of us together then taking a photo accidentally posting your face in the Internet.”

“If it happens, it happens. I really don’t mind hiding my identity that much longer.”

After that short exchange we finally landed on the ground floor. We walked to the parking lot and we saw Sapnap waving at us.

“Get in losers were eating.” Sapnap really did a mean girl reference horribly.

We entered the car Dream and Sapnap on the front and me at the back.

“Why am I on the back?” I exclaimed my complaint.

“You’re the visitor and you don’t know how to drive.” The driver, Dream told me the oldest that line.

“Yes and you’re the baby of the group aren’t you gogy.” Sapnap is just annoying as ever.

I just scoffed at the slander and minded my own business. Opening my phone I realized that my timezone isn’t still set on American time.

“Sapnap what’s the time?” I asked.

“It’s already 2:34pm, why?”

“My phone’s time not yet updated.”

“You should probably check twitter the fans are thinking you hate Dream because you ditched him yesterday.”

“Yeah you dick.” Clay swore at me.

“Atleast I’m here.” I rolled my eyes

My notifications on twitter just keep buzzing I opened my notifications people tagging me at tweets. There was one tweet that said me and Dream fought and there was also one that I died apparently because Dream hired a marksman against me.

I just found my self laughing at these tweets and I thought to myself that I should let them know that I’m in America.

“Should I tell them that I’m here?” I asked the two in front.

“Don’t.” Dream suddenly with the serious voice.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, you know they might go out in this pandemic and scatter everywhere.” Sapnap added.

Agreeing with them in real life is just like online, very easy. I thought that maybe letting them know that I’m here will be a bad idea, they might cancel me for not following protocols even thought I did them thoroughly.

I just tweeted.

**Just had something to take care of and no, me and Dream are not fighting I just gave him a surprise that** **’s all.**

I closed my phone and watched Dream drive.

We finally arrived at the place were eating it’s a diner nothing special we also have that back home. We entered the store and my eyes looked at the sign that doesn’t allow dining in so I looked at Dream and Sapnap.

“What’s that sign?” I pointed at the scribbles on the wall.

“George thats what you call a sign.” Sapnap spoke like I was 12 or something so I give him an eye roll but now I can do it in real life.

He laughed then patted me on the head like I was a child with his teacher on a field trip. Dream was on the counter ordering so I followed him with Sapnap.

“What’s your order? We’ll eat at home they only do takeouts apparently.” Dream asked.

I looked through the menu and told Dream that I would buy the chicken and Sapnap looked at me like I was child. Sapnap in real life is actually more annoying online. Sapnap ordered the porkchop and Dream ordered a burger.

After ordering we just waited around for like 15 minutes then the food was cooked and Dream drove home and we sanitized our food then we got to the dining room.

There was no dining room. The space they bought only has a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and rooms. Like why would they buy a space with no dining room I thought to my self. I was just sitting on the sofa on the living then Sapnap came in with a table a retractable one on his hand then sets up the table and placed all on the food we bought on it.

Dream was walking out the bathroom and he entered the third room the one where I didn’t enter also Sapnap.

“I’ll prepare go get Dream I’ll just get the forks.” Sapnap stood up so did I.

I walked then entered the third room and it was a big mess. Dream saw me and pointed with both of his hands on the mess.

“Look George, this is your room.” He smiled like a golden retriever.

“My room’s a storage room?” I mean the room was just filled with junk and it was not organized properly.

“No, we’ll clean this while if its not done you can stay with me on my room.”

“Why on you’re room?” I was curious on what he was about to say on this one.

“Why not?” Damn his response was good.

“I mean you and Sapnap could stay together and me on the other room all by my self.”

“Be my guest then.” Dream left the room.

I followed him, he was going inside Sapnap’s room and when I entered It was a mess.

“Eh.” Dream looking at me probably wanting me to be pissed at him.

“Fine Dream I’ll stay with you.” I surrendered.

He laughed and damn his laugh was very homey I don’t know the proper word but homey was kinda it. I told Dream that Sapnap told me to call him so we could finally eat.

We ate and talked and talked until all the food was empty. When I was about to return all the plates we used I saw the sink. It was a mess, stacks of plates and glasses beside the sink. I wondered how these two lived together for awhile.

“Yeah George were kinda messy.” Sapnap tried explaining his monstrosity that is the sink.

“Can I clean all of this it’s the least I can do for suddenly barging in.” I lied I just hate the mess they made.

“Yeah do you need help? Maybe Dream could help.”

“Why not you?” I asked confusingly.

“No George, just no.” He stared at my soul and I really don’t get Sapnap even all this time.

He left the kitchen and I started organizing the plates used. Dream came in tapping me at my shoulders. When I looked back at him I just saw the great differences in or height, my mouth is just on the areas of his shoulder I’m that short compared to Dream.

“Need help?” He asked.

“Sure.” I passed him a sponge.

Washing dishes with Dream is just like washing dishes with a sibling, it’s very chill and awkward for a weird reason. But for me, for what reason I find domestic stuff very intimate. Like I see my self washing dishes with my significant other and I find it very romantic very weird honestly.

“When did you plan this George?” He asked while cleaning a plate.

“It was about a month I think also Sapnap knew all the time he didn’t spill?”.

“He didn’t, I was pretty bummed out when you didn’t stream yesterday.”

“I couldn’t because the only tickets available were the day yesterday, sorry.”

“It’s okay, at least you’re here now.” I don’t know what I should feel but I feel pretty good that I continued this trip.

“It’s the least I can do for all these years.” All of a sudden I feel shy, weird.

“Why are you so shy George? You don’t do that when we’re on call.” He laughed at my flustered face.

“I don’t know. This just feels real you know.”

He laughed at my emotions ugh this person really.

There was a pat on my head, a wet pat apparently. Clay’s hand were huge and it felt right on my head. I just looked at him he was just smiling, I really think that I really touched him by visiting him. Suddenly the patting became aggressive and he was now hitting my head. I sprayed the water on my hands on his face and now his face is wet with suds.

He retaliated with wetting his hands and splashing me leaving me wet. Good thing that the dishes are almost done and I would scream at him like I do in streams. I picked up a glass and filled it with water then splashed him on his head leaving his hair wet also with his shirt.

“George you messed up.” I think I really did.

He gets two glasses then fills it up with water and walking towards me menacingly and wet holding the cups.

“Dream stop.” Was all I could say to him at this moment while holding the empty glass on my hand.

He walks toward me and splashes my head but it missed because he splashed the wrong person. Sapnap was now dripping wet holding the trash bags he was supposed to take out.

“Come on now.” Sapnap complained dripping with water.

He dropped the trash bags and grabbed a small coke bottle slowly opening the cap.

“Sapnap no.” I raised my hands.

“Nick that’s coke, that’s not water.” Dream is finally threatened.

Sapnap being a weird person he is he splashed the coke to the both us leaving us all sticky. I retaliated by grabbing more glasses then filling it up with water then adding dish soap and splashed him. Sapnap is now filled with water and soap bubbles.

This small war continues for a short while then we finally stopped and cleaned up for a long time then all the three of us finally took our bath. We hung around Dream’s room to finally rest with Sapnap lying down with Dream placing his head at Sapnap’s torso across the bed while me on the side sitting on a chair.

“George join us.” Sapnap taps the open space on the bed.

“I’m fine here.”

Dream scoffed then started closing his eyes, I think he’s pretty tired I mean it now 10pm and he drove all day. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me like he wasn’t trying to sleep.

“George lets unpack your luggages.” Dream said to me enthusiastically.

I just realized that I haven’t still unpacked so I went outside then got my luggages and when I entered in the both of them are now sitting on the bed. All 3 of my luggages were now in front of them and I can feel their anticipation on me unpacking.

“Why are you watching me unpack aren’t you two tired?” I asked them.

“Well I’m pretty tired but I can stay up for a bit.” Sapnap answered.

“I was really wondering why you bought that much luggage when you’re only staying for three weeks.” Dream added.

I finally opened the first luggage and it was the luggage for my clothes, I actually already opened this bag when I changed earlier but the two of them are still watching me why not finish. While unpacking they wouldn’t take my eyes of me it’s actually awkward because I don’t know this feels intimate all of a sudden.

Dream picks up a piece of clothing I really didn’t remember bringing. “Hey that’s my merch.” He lifted up the hoodie I wore when I was eating garlic pizza.

“Isn’t that the hoodie he wore while eating pizza?” Sapnap actually remembered.

“Yeah I think that’s it, I really didn’t remember packing that.”

“Well cool continue we have two more bags to go.” Dream insisted that I continue.

I unpacked my second bag it was filled with clothes again and I really don’t remember packing this much. Unpacking the second luggage really didn’t interest them so I finished quickly then grabbed my third luggage. The third luggage was filled with streaming equipments and things for vlogs that I robbed from the fans one time.

“Hey we haven’t taken a picture yet.” Dream realized.

“I guess we don’t, I mean things were kinda hectic yesterday.” Sapnap added.

I grabbed the camera and placed it in the table across the bed and then I set the timer.

“One, two, three.” I counted then I felt Dream’s hand dragging me to the both of them. After the click I checked the picture, it kinda looks nice. Theres me in the middle holding a piece sign, Sapnap looking like Sapnap and Dream his arms linked around my shoulders.

“Hey we should take a selfie.” Dream insisted.

After taking a photo on my camera I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t take a picture on Dream’s phone. So I moved to the bed again and sat there and we took a selfie. The selfie turned out to be ok, my smile wasn’t that awkward and I can see Sapnap looking fine and Dream smiling like the sun he is.

I went back to unpacking stuff then I saw Sapnap standing from the bed I think he’s leaving the room and taking a nap finally.

“Hey guys I’m gonna take a rest now Dream tell me if he unpacks something weird.”

“I wouldn’t bring anything weird Sapnap.” I countered his claim.

“Sure dude see you tomorrow.” Dream said his goodbyes.

“See you two tomorrow.” Sapnap moved to me then he kissed my cheek and grinned at me.

“That’s disgusting Sapnap.” I exclaimed my disgust.

“I love you too George.” Sapnap winks at me then left the room.

It was now only me and Dream in the room, I’m almost done unpacking and I can see Dream doing something with his phone.

“What are you doing Dream?”

“I’m changing my wallpaper.”

“Can I see?”

Dream moves down from the bed right beside me then he showed me his homescreen, it was our picture minutes ago.

“Hey that’s kinda cute.” I told him.

“You’re cute George.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” I teased him.

“I know.” Ugh he’s so self absorbed.

I just scoffed at his statement then I continued unpacking.

“You don’t think so George?” He’s teasing me.

“Whatever you say Dream.”

“Call me Clay George.”

“I thought it doesn’t bother you what I call you?”

“I don’t know I just like it when you and Nick call me Clay.”

“Ok Clay.” His name came out of mouth very softly.

There was kinda a little tension we were just staring at each other for a little while after I called him Clay. He broke the mini staring contest were having by going back to bed.

I’m almost done unpacking and I saw a polaroid in my luggage. I really don’t know why I brought a camera and also bring a polaroid. Clay saw the polaroid now on my hand and called me.

“Hey George lets take a picture with that.”

“On this? I don’t think I this has film left.”

“One way to find out.”

I really thought Clay was tired at this point but he still got down the bed and grabbed the camera.

“Smile.” Clay smiles at the camera and me also then click.

There was actually film left on that camera and Clay returned once more on his bed with the camera waiting for the picture to finish. I think I’m done at unpacking I strolled my chair closer to bed and closer to Clay.

“How did the picture turn out?” I asked Clay.

“It’s still not finished.”

We just stared at Dream flipping the hard copy on his hand and moments later the picture begins to develop. Dream has his arms around me and there’s me smiling we kinda look like a couple here, what would the fans think if this picture got leaked. After the film developed he opened his phone case then placed it behind his phone.

“Wait you’re keeping it?” I asked.

“We can take one more if you want a copy.”

“No I don’t really mind.”

Dream smiled at me then we sat there silent for a while. It was awkward I really don’t know what to do, this is different when were in vc because we cant actually see each other and I can ignore him completely but in real life it’s different.

I really haven’t got the chance to hold Patches, I actually got to meet her when we were eating earlier but I really notice her that much.

“Hey Dream, can I hold Patches?”

“Oh yeah you still haven’t held Patches.” Dream stood up and went to the living room where Patches’ bed was located. He came back with Patches in his arms.

“Hey Patches this is your mom George.” He gave me Patches.

Patches in my arms really felt good. It was my like new cat back home but Patches is different, he’s Clay’s cat.

“I’m not your mum Patches I’m your uncle Gogy.” I played with my voice like I always do to my pets at home.

“No Patches this is your mom George.” Dream told Patches while petting her head in my arms.

“If I’m the mum then who’s Sapnap.”

“Sapnap is Patches’ uncle.” I looked at him confusingly and he also looked at me but I ignored him then I continued playing Patches.

This scene really felt familiar and I really couldn’t put my finger into it. I really tried thinking what it was then I finally remembered. The dream I had on the way here, this kinda feels like Patches is our child and Clay is like the dad or something and I’m the mum.

“Mum will take a rest now go outside now Patches.” I comforted her then returned her to Dream’s arms.

“Ok Patches that’s enough with your mom come back to dad now.”

I really don’t mind the fans shipping us or anything but this should bother me I think but in a way it doesn’t. Dream left the room with Patches and finally came back alone.

Sleeping is the only thing I could really think I can do right now. So I got up the bed and grabbed a pillow then opened the door.

“George where are you going?” Dream is confused at me.

“I’ll sleep outside.”

“You don’t have to George.”

“Wont you get uncomfortable?”

“I wont, are you?” Damn he got me. I really don’t mind sleeping next to him because we already did earlier but we weren’t aware, but now it’s kinda different.

“I’m not.”

“Ok good.” He gestured his hands beside him.

It’s now 1 am and I’m still checking my social media accounts on the bed and Clay is still not sleeping despite looking tired earlier.

“Aren’t you sleepy Dream?” I asked.

“Clay, no I’m still not Georgenotfound.”

“Ok **Clay** what are you gonna do tomorrow?” I emphasized on the clay.

“I don’t know honestly, you being here I really don’t want to stream.”

“Why not?”

“The time will go by and I want to spend a lot of time with you now that you’re here.” I really didn’t know how to react to what he said but I think the proper response is to just smile at him and I did so.

“George do you think I should do a face reveal?”

“You know our meet up came first before my face reveal, I think I’m delaying it too long now.” He added.

“I don’t know a lot about that Clay but if you’re finally comfortable with it then I’ll support you.” I’m now facing Clay on the bed and his body is also facing towards me.

“Thanks George.” He smiled at me.

I don’t know what I’m doing but suddenly my hands’ instinct was to just pat him on the head like a child or something even though I’m technically older than Dream. After a patting his head he slapped me softly on my face.

“What the hell Dream.”

“Just wanted to do that to you when we meet.” He chuckled.

I retaliated with a more slap but softly on his face and it got intense with us standing on the bed. Then all of a sudden Sapnap barged in the room with his hair messy and that.

“Guys I can’t sleep.” Sapnap scratching his eyes.

“Am I interrupting something?” He’s now being cheeky despite his bed head.

“Nick help, George is attacking me even though I’m letting him sleep on my bed.” The queen sized bed owner also Clay asked for help to the man on the door.

Sapnap immediately grabbed a pillow then threw it on my head. I attacked him using the pillow he threw at me. During this mini pillow fight we had I felt like a girl that has a sleepover at fridays. In great Britain I live with my family and living with friends is different, a good different. I wasn’t expecting to be this happy living with the two of this nimrods but I’m really happy I do.

After that fighting the three of us laid down on the bed with me on the middle.

“Hey we should do the thing I said we were gonna do on stream.” Sapnap had an idea.

“What thing.” Sapnap has caused me a lot of trouble today and I hope he doesn’t add more.

“The triple spoon.”

“The triple spoon?” Dream asked.

“Me the biggest spoon you the small spoon and George the smallest spoon.” He explained.

“I really don’t know Sapnap aren’t you tired.” I’m really tired and I hope he is too.

“Come on George don’t be a killjoy.” Dream lifted himself from the bed and pushed me at the edge.

“LETS GO!” Sapnap is really preparing for this moment. Nick finally spooned Dream and me on the edge not knowing what to do with my hands I just let it hang on the edge. Clay’s arms are going at the sides of my body then he pulled me close to him. The three of us are finally spooning and I can feel Clay’s breath on my neck I just can’t help but get goosebumps.

“Should we call Bad?” Dream asked.

“Isn’t he asleep yet?” I asked.

“He’s kinda on a call with Skeppy at these times, but I think we should.” Sapnap added.

“He knows your face Dream?” I asked.

“He does because we go way back.”

“Should I call him.” I’m now grabbing my phone on my pockets.

“You should.” Sapnap was getting excited again.

Dream whispered his numbers on my ears and I dialed him via facetime. The phone is ringing now and the call was dropped. A message popped out later **who is this?** I answered with the help of the two behind me. **It** **’s George, I have something to tell you**. I called again he answered.

“Why are you calling me you muffinhead at 1:30 in the morning?” Bad’s voice was out to get me.

The screen shown was Bad on the bed drinking milk I think and the screen I’m showing was just my face and he has no idea who was behind me.

“Tell him George that someone wants to talk to him.” Dream whispered in my ear.

I don’t know the logic behind the lines Clay wants me to say but I did anyway.

“Who George.” Bad is now yawning.

“Its me.” Dream lifted his head up so his face would be shown on screen.

“And me.” Sapnap lifted his head too and the screen in Bad’s phone are the three of us.

“You muffinheads finally met up that’s cute.” Bad was genuinely happy for us.

“We finally did,” Dream laid his head on my head.

“Don’t get sweet now you two.” Bad teased me with the weight of Clay’s head on my head.

“The two of them were flirting too much I cant stand it.” Sapnap laid his head on Clay’s head and now I can feel the weight of the both of them.

“Are you guys really dating.” Bad was fooled by this stupid man.

“No Bad Sapnap is just being stupid.” I answered.

“Well if you did tell me I wont judge, and I have to sleep now bye now you three.” Bad ended the call and the weight on my head finally was lifted.

“I’ll go now too and sleep for real, see you two tomorrow.” Sapnap got up from bed and left the room.

Clay is still spooning me and I don’t know what to do, so I faced him thinking he would get uncomfortable about the space between us. He did get uncomfortable and he removed the spoon but he didn’t move away from me.

“Hey George can I borrow your phone a bit?” Dream asked. I opened my phone then gave it to him, he’s now doing I don’t know what and he closed it and he returned it to me. He grabbed his phone and started opening something. My phone started ringing, it was Clay.

“You really have me get to go through silent.” Clay is really proud of me because I can see his smile, it’s different.

“I wouldn’t lie to you Clay.”

“I’m really grateful to be your friend.”

“Your only bestfriend.” I corrected him.

“One of my bestfriend.”

“Still the same.”

“I’m really grateful for picking up when I’m having a panic attack.”

“I’m really glad that you call me first when you do have one.”

The silence between us was comforting and my eyes are closing in but it didn’t because I’m still staring at Clay’s face because were talking.

“Are you tired now George?”

“A little bit but I can still talk.”

“If you’re tired you should sleep we can still talk tomorrow.” He reassured me.

“I thought that you want to cherish every moment with me.”

“I do but I don’t to inconvenient you for it.”

“Clay I said it’s fine, because I want to do that to.” I smiled at him.

We talked a little bit more and we finally slept facing each other and then a new day finally starts for my two weeks stay at this space with this person in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoy and tell me what you think I'll update the story as soon as i can :DD


	4. my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a chapter because I was doing nothing I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> typos ahead pls dont mind them i dont do betas :<
> 
> listen to (my dear - jeff bernat)

Waking up to Clay’s face everyday is something I didn’t expect that would happen on my trip here. I’m not complaining about that though but I don’t want to get used to this. It has only been 4 days since I have been staying here and and the thought of going home still scares me till this day. Nick (yes I call him Nick now) has been growing on me, even though he’s great at annoying me I still realize he’s still just a kid, and I get to see that side of him everyday and leaving him will be harder than it really should be.

I don’t really know but I think I’m really delaying the cleanup on the third room. Days have passed by and I still don’t get the motivation to clean the room and Clay hasn’t been helping because he would actually stop me from cleaning that room when he sees me trying to clean. I haven’t also been able to stream for about a week now and the fans are really curious as to what I’m doing right now. Clay has offered to use his set-up for my streams but I declined and I really don’t know why, I think I just want to enjoy the time I get to be with these two because this chance really doesn’t come by often.

Today is just an ordinary day in this room I open my eyes I see Clay’s sleeping face and stare at him too long than I should be staring. This time I grabbed my phone by the table beside the bed and opened my camera and I focused the camera on him. I pressed the button then suddenly it flashed, the picture didn’t turn out blurry but I think I may have woken up Clay.

“What the hell George?” His morning voice is really different from his usual voice.

“I’m sorry Clay.”

“Its fine.” He moved closer to me and now his head is on my shoulder just lying there then he closed his eyes again. Clay has been very touchy these past few days and I asked Sapnap about it one time but he said that’s just how Dream is. I’m not very touchy or affectionate but with Clay I really don’t know I don’t give him physical affection like he does but I don’t reject him from it. I just let him sleep on my shoulder his golden locks on my shoulder in the morning. I just watch him sleep, it may look weird but I really don’t find anything weird about it.

Sapnap knocked at the door he finally learned that after a few days with me and he opened the door. He sees Clay lying on my shoulder and he isn’t even fazed by it. Nick just sat at the chair beside the bed and grabs his phone and started looking for something.

“What do you want to eat?” Nick asked me while he was looking for deliveries I think.

“I really don’t mind and.” I pointed to Clay.

“Should I ask you later?” Nick asked.

“Maybe you should just order anything you like today, my treat.” I offered.

“Ok then.” He’s such a child.

Nick just started scrolling with a big smile on his face and I just smiled at him and Clay is still sleeping on my shoulder. He suddenly flinched I think he’s dreaming, and he starts sleep talking.

“No.” Clay suddenly cuddles my body and Sapnap just watched Dream speak in his sleep.

“He does that sometimes don’t wake him up tho.” Sapnap informed me.

I really didn’t budge but I can feel his arms on my body tightening but not that much that it hurts but it feels like he misses something, probably his ex girlfriend or something. He really doesn’t let go and Nick is just watching me struggle a bit then he laughs and he took a picture of us.

“George use this for blackmail someday.” He showed me the picture and it my hair looks messy and Clay’s doesn’t for a weird reason.

“Send me the picture.” I tried to grab my phone but I moved slowly so Dream doesn’t wake up.

“Why do you want this George.” Nick asked me with that suspicious tone of his clearly shipping me with this dude.

“You just said I could use this for blackmail.”

“Sure George, sure.” I received the picture and Nick is just staring at me blankly like the weirdo he is.

“Meet me in the living room when Dream here stops dreaming.” He pats Dream’s head but he didn’t wake up and finally left the room.

I’m now alone again in this room with Clay cuddling with me and me not doing anything about it. I have read heatwaves and I haven’t finished it I just stopped at the part where me in the story went to a vacation at my parents’ house or something. Reading that fanfic has started to see moments the fan would ship us and sometimes I would purposely do lines from the fic and say it on stream. Watching the chat go crazy from simple words give me joy by the power I have from reading the story.

I may sound insane but I think I want to post a story on Instagram, this sounds pretty normal but this week I haven’t posted anything because of my current location. The fans wont know where I am right? I want to take a picture of Clay on my shoulders sleeping. I opened Instagram and went on the story and I pointed it Clay’s hair and making sure not exposing his face. Making sure that there is no sound on my phone so Clay wouldn’t wake up was a success. The picture was kinda missing something so I deleted it.

I combed my hands through his hair and finally took a video, I looked at for a while contemplating whether should I post it or not. After a few seconds I posted it on Instagram and apparently people view my story very early. A filtered message came through it was Quackity I think.

**_DUDE WHO IS THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING_ **

**_You_** ** _’ll be surprised_** I replied.

**_YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND GOGY????_ **

****

I stared at his message and the word **boyfriend** rings a bell. I just left him on read but he keeps spamming me with messages like.

**_GOGY YOU LIKE BLONDE PEOPLE EH_ **

**_LET ME BE THE FLOWER GIRL_ **

**_HOW ABOUT DREAM GEORGE YOU DITCHING HIM FOR THIS HIMBO_ **

****

Rolling my eyes was just the perfect response so I sent him a rolling eyes emoji then I closed my phone. I wondered myself what would it be like to have Clay as a boyfriend.

Clay finally woke up and he realized that he was snuggling me and he finally let go.

“Dude sorry I was having a bad dream.” That raspy voice really gets me every time.

“It’s ok can I ask you about the dream?”

“Its about me and my ex girlfriend.”

“Oh.” I kinda expected it by the way he’s hugging me earlier but it still affected me in a way.

“Nick’s has something to ask you in the living room, he’s waiting for us I think.” I tried to avoid the discussion about his dream.

“Ok.” Clay suddenly kissed me on the check.

“What the hell Clay.” I am absolutely not blushing.

“I mean you let me snuggle you I guess a kiss wouldn’t bother you.” He chuckled then left the room.

I really don’t know what’s happening to me.

When I went out the room I can see Nick on the living room with the retractable chair and the food he ordered. He ordered pizza with garlic cheese coupled with a box of fried chicken.

“Hey George, Clay was about to call you. The food’s here I guessed that you liked garlic cheese.”

“I do.” I looked at Clay and he gestured the pizza he’s eating and tapped the space behind him marking my place to seat.

I sat beside Clay and Sapnap was in front of us. The pizza smelled really good I grabbed one and took a bite, the flavor was very textured and the garlic really tastes like garlic. The chicken also tasted good, the skin was crunchy and the meat inside was tasty.

“Hey George a question?” Sapnap disturbed my eating time.

“What?”

“Why haven’t you cleaned your room?”

I really didn’t know what to reply because I really don’t know my self. Clay is just eating his pizza and staring blankly at the wall and I’m here a little bit pressured by the sudden question.

“I was planning on cleaning it today I was just pre-occupied before.” I try to speak smoothly but I was nervous, Nick didn’t suspect how lucky of me.

“Oh ok, I thought you just liked sleeping next to Clay that you didn’t bother cleaning it.” Clay’s suddenly focused on the conversation and he looked at me then to Sapnap.

“He’s probably just being a needy bottom.” I was shocked that he said that.

“Why would you say that Dream?”

“Now you’re calling me Dream. What happened to Clay?.” At this point I just didn’t want to continue the conversation so I just ate the remaining pizzas and I checked my Instagram to avoid this conversation.

I opened Instagram and I found an another filtered message I was guessing that it was Quackity again. It is but there is one more person, Karl.

**_Got yourself a boyfriend george : >_ **

**_Thats why you aren_ ** **_’t streaming are we : >_ **

****

Why does everyone think that Clay is my boyfriend? They even don’t know the person I posted was Clay do I look like that person that ditches everything for love? I tried leaving him on read buy doing that may cause more misunderstanding.

“Hey Clay can I tell Karl that I’m here with you?”

“Why?” Clay is very confused.

“I posted something on instagram and they think I got a boyfriend or something.”

“What did you post George?” Sapnap asked. Fuck. I really didn’t think this through.

“It’s nothing.” I opened my story then immediately deleted the video.

“There’s nothing here George where did you post it?” Dream is now searching my account.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” I stood up and went back to Clay’s room.

Lying on the bed I remembered that I didn’t reply to Karl yet so I opened our dms and there was new message by Karl.

**_Why are you leaving me on read george :((_ **

**_Comeback and stream george I miss u :((_ **

****

I just smiled at his message and replied.

**_I_ ** **_’m on vacation and I can stream soon I think after I finish some matters here._ **

**_I_ ** **_’ll message you if I have time to stream._ **

****

After staring blankly at our dms for whatever reason I’m just smiling at the thought of Karl missing me. If he misses me I guess the fans are not missing me more I suppose gosh I sounded like a narc there. Someone suddenly entered the room it was Clay.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here George.” He inches to the bed slowly while showing me his phone. It was the deleted story now on twitter.

“Should I even give you an explanation?” I’m sassing my way out of this conversation.

“Should you? I guess the video is enough for my questions so good day then.” He smirked at me then he walked away from me.

I’m now rolling my eyes so hard I hoped Dream had his moment of victory now but no, he fakes his walkout and shouted.

“Why were you combing my hair George.” He laughed hysterically with that kettle noise laugh of his. I’m really getting very annoyed at this point so I grabbed the blanket in front of me then turned away from Clay and covered myself with the fabric.

“George loves me.” He chanted those two words for a while like five times then he stopped.

“You done yet?” I told him facing away from him.

“No.” Dream is now in front of my face he must’ve went around the room to annoy me this much.

“Ugh just leave me alone Dream.” I turned my body away from him.

After I turned away Clay suddenly pounced at me his body now over my five eight and a half body with his six foot three body.

“Dream stop it.”

“No George tell me you love me first.” He’s still laughing.

“Get off me Dream.”

“Why are you calling me Dream gogy I liked it better when you called me Clay.”

“Clay get off me.” I followed his wish, I hope he would get off me now.

“No george.” He started tickling me.

At this point I realized that me being annoyed just gives him joy and now I retaliated by tickling him too.

“George stop.”

“No **Clay,** I wont.” I challenged him.

“Ok George.” He lifted me from the bed then he stood up then he dropped me with him. I can feel my body now turning weak and I can’t tickle Clay anymore but he still wont stop and all I could do was laugh.

“Geez George you’re just talk but with no bite.” He wont stop.

“Dream stop it, I can’t breathe.”

“Call me Clay then I’ll stop.” His voice now dominant.

“I just called you Clay before you dropped me.” The words came out very weak because I couldn’t speak clearly.

“Do it again and I’ll stop.”

“Stop it Clay.” He still didn’t stop.

“And?” He added.

“And what?”

“And tell me you love me George.”

“Fuck off.”

He tickled me more harder this time.

“Ok Clay I love you please stop.” I laughed at his touches and he finally stopped.

“That wasn’t that hard right George?”

“Whatever Dream.” I rolled my eyes again.

“What was that.”

“Clay.”

“Good.”

He stood up from the bed and the man outside the door was holding a phone.

“I’ll send this to the groupchat.” Sapnap was recording Dream tickling me and forcing me to say that I love him using his real name great, just great.

—

We’re now in the living room just watching American soap opera and the plot was very rubbish but not as rubbish as British soap operas. Nick looked at his watch then stood up.

“Hey guys I’ll just do some shopping with you mom Clay.”

Clay looked at him with a questioned face. “With my mom?”

“Yeah he asked me to go get groceries with her and with Drista I think.”

“Drista, like his sister?” I asked.

“Who do you think is it George?” Sassynap makes a comeback.

“Why didn’t she ask me?” Dream asked.

“I don’t know but I know I’m gonna leave now. Don’t flirt too much you two flirt when I’m here so I can stop you two from doing something.” He winked at me and I glared at him.

Nick prepares himself then finally left the building with Clay’s car. Me and Clay are now alone in the living room watching shitty American soap opera.

“Clay can you help me clean the room.” I looked at him.

“Do you want to clean the room?” He asked like the last time probably with the motive of stopping me cleaning that room.

“Yes Clay, so I can finally stream.”

“Okay then lets do it.” He stood up and looked at me.

“Do what?” I looked back at him.

“Sex George, Sex. Of course clean the room, I’ll get the materials downstairs.” He left the room and now I feel dumb.

He came back with cleaning equipment probably from the building’s janitor or something. His hands smacked my head that was focused on the tv and looked at his gloved hands.

“Lets go George.” He threw the gloves at me with a little aggression. I took the gloves and wore it.

We are now inside the room there are junk everywhere, we organizing the junks that should be thrown away to the junk that stays. Clay hasn’t been talking to me while organizing and it feels weird not talking to him when were this close and alone. Being with Sapnap right now will lighten the atmosphere but he isn’t so I’ll try my best to get this over with.

The junks are now separated and in trash bags next in the agenda is sweeping the floor. Clay grabbed the broom and I grabbed the trash bags and walked towards the door.

“What are you doing George.” Dream finally spoke to me.

“I’m taking out the trash.” I looked at him he was visibly annoyed.

“Take that out after I finished sweeping.” Chills went to my spine and I dropped the bags slowly then I sat down at a chair nearby shutting myself up.

“I’m sorry George.”

“Why?” I guess he’s aware that he’s kinda being a dick right now but not that much that he has to say sorry.

“I just don’t like leaving you here in this room.”

“I’m literally just next door Clay.”

“When I said I want to cherish my time with you I meant like see you everytime.” He is now embarrassed by the way he’s scratching his head and this sight gives me a smile on my face.

“Do you really like me that much Clay.” I stood up and started teasing him.

“Shut the fuck up George and sweep the floor.” He threw me the broom and he sat at chair I was sitting on.

“You’re so clingy Clay.” My smile gets wider at the revelation.

“I know I’m sorry George.” I think I may have struck a nerve. Knowing his past and his traumas I really see why he has become clingy to people. Everytime he calls me I can feel that he needs me, and now that I’m here maybe he wants every moment to last.

“Lets continue George.” He stood up and went outside the room and I my smile faded and I continued brooming.

He came back with an another broom and started sweeping the other side of the room. We cleaned for awhile and I would crack up a joke and he would laugh but not with that laugh I’m used to hearing. The brooming ends and we started moping and after that I went to get my luggages at his room and opened the cabinets. The cabinets were clean for a weird reason a little dusty but I can manage.

Clay is just sitting on the side watching me fix my things. His phone was ringing and he told he he’ll get it and he went outside talking to someone that’s not me. I finally finished fixing the room I have set up my streaming equipment that consists of my laptop a tablet and my mic.

Dream went back to the room and looked around and his smile came back it was a smile like a father like he found out his son is now leaving to college or something.

“Aren’t you gonna stream?” He asked me.

“Maybe I’ll wait for Sapnap.” I looked at him and smiled.

“Oh okay then.” He went back to his seat and started looking around the room with a serious face.

“I think I’m going to tell them that I’m here.”

“Yeah, thats okay.” He’s tells me like he’s uninterested or something.

I went closer to him and I looked down at him and held his shoulder.

“Clay I’m here just go to this room if you miss me, I won’t go.”

“You wont?” His face looks very worried about the upcoming events.

“I wont Clay.” I reassured him with a serious face.

He hugs me and now he can feel my heartbeat and I placed my hands above his head and caressing it very carefully.

“I wont leave Clay remember that. I’m always here for you.” I stroked his hair and he’s just hugging me and he’s not letting go.

We stayed like that for a few minutes I was giving him words like how I loved him a lot and that he’s very special to me and I wouldn’t change a thing about him. He finally came back with that cheeky smile of his and the doors outside made a sound, Nick’s back.

I set up for my stream and the two of them in my bed which is just a mattress that was covered in plastic earlier with pillows that we bought yesterday. I wore my headphones and contemplated whether I should use my camera or not. Clay behind me was okay showing his face to the public since were together now but I looked at him, he gave me a thumbs up. I still didn’t use the camera even with the consent.

“Hey guys long time, I haven’t been able to stream I’m sorry about that.”

The chats were exploding with I miss you messages and I couldn’t help but smile at them.

“Guys this time I wont be using face cam because I’m not actually at England right now.”

I looked at the chat again and the people are confused. The chat was speculating that I finally met the team but they took it back because they think I wouldn’t do that yet. The boys behind me was surprisingly cooperative they shushed their mouths and was scrolling on their phones.

“Lastly guys before I finally start the stream I would like to let you guys meet someone.”

I muted my mic and looked behind me.

“Dream, Nick lets tell them.” They went close to my mic and I finally unmuted.

“Hey guys.” Sapnap spoke first and I stopped Clay speaking and muted my mic.

Chat was having a crisis whether to believe it or not it kinda looked liked this.

**_SAPNAP?_ **

**_WAS THAT SAPNAP_ **

**_ARE THEY TOGETHER RIGHT NOW_ **

**_WHAT THE FUCK IM CRYING_ **

**_DFOIEWFIBW_ **

****

“And I would like you guys to meet this one more person.” I moved my head closer to Clay looking at him and wording the words _go_ and he looked at me and finally spoked.

“Hey George’s chat I’m Clay his roommate.”

I muted the mic again and looked at the chat panicking.

**_THAT WAS FUCKING DREAM_ **

**_DREAM_ **

**_DREAMNOTFOUND_ **

**_DREAMTEAM ARE TOGETHER?_ **

**_FINALLY_ **

**_IM QUAKING RIGHT NOW_ **

Looking at the chat being surprised gave me the satisfaction of delaying the cleanup and I started streaming with the two of them beside me.

I entered the server and I saw Quackity and Karl online there were building a shrine I think. I opened chat and chatted **_join call._** I’m inside the call and now I’m waiting for the two of them inside. Quackity joined first and I think he has no idea.

“Whats up George why’d you ask me to join call?” I think he was busy with Karl.

“I just want to talk with you is that not allowed?” I sassed at him.

“After leaving me on read I think you don’t deserve my time.”

“I didn’t leave you on read you were spamming me what do you expect me to say.” I defended with lies.

“Are you with you boyfriend now George? You ditched Dream you dick.” He’s screaming at me like he always do.

“Am I the boyfriend you’re talking about?” Dream spoke at the mic and I looked at him with disbelief.

“WAIT GEORGE. WAS THAT DREAM?!” He’s now shocked at the revelation.

“WHY WERE YOU STROKING HIS HAIR LIKE HE WAS PATCHES OR SOMETHING.”

“ARE YOU GUYS DATING NOW.”

“WAIT WHY ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER.”

“WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE YOU FUCKING FINALLY MET EACHOTHER.” He asked all those questions and I kinda regret messaging him earlier.

“Yes were together now.” I think I mispoke.

“I meant were living together now.” It was too late the chat clipped it I think and were chatting messages like.

**_DNF CONFIRMED_ **

**_THEY_ ** **_’RE TOGETHER_ **

**_I CAN FINALLY DIE_ **

****

I tried clearing up the misunderstanding and I think it’s too late to that I just answered Quackity’s never ending questions about the meet up. I told them the story on how I planned to get in America the safe way and I followed protocols so that I wouldn’t get canceled tomorrow. The story of Dream punching me when we first met almost murdered Quackity by the way he’s laughing.

After a lot of stories Karl finally joined. Karl still has no idea that I’m with Clay and Sapnap right now.

“Hey George whats up?” He really has no idea.

“Nothing much.”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me who’s your mystery boyfriend is?”

“I think you’ll be shocked who it is Karl Jacobs.” Sapnap answered using my mic.

“Oh hey Sapnap but you aren’t on call.” Karl is confused.

“Karl, Karl, Karl who do you think is it?” Quackity is asking him.

“I don’t know all I know is he’s blonde.”

“That’s all you know?” Quackity was struggling to keep it in.

“Why?” Karl really has no idea poor him.

“GEORGE IS FUCKING DREAM.” He screamed at the mic then he proceeds dying via laughing.

“Wait what?”

“Hey Karl.” Dream answered with my mic

“Wait you two are together? For real?” Karl is finally getting it.

“Yes we are.” I answered.

“OH YES YOU ARE.” Quackity wont stop being a little bitch.

“No we’re together like living together.” I explained.

“Did you two kiss when you first met?” Karl Jacobs is being a little bitch too.

“NO HE PUNCHED THE SHIT OUT OF GEORGE.” Quackity laughed and I just couldn’t help but laugh too.

Quackity told him the story about the punching and we talked about the things that happened during my stay here. Sapnap told them about the time we spooned and how we played while washing the dishes. The chats were having a great time listening to our stories. We almost finished the stories but I couldn’t tell them the story how Clay kissed me on the cheek in bed.

I was just jumping around the structures we made at the server and I finally thought to tell about my dream on the way here cause why not.

“I had a dream before I got here it was when Sapnap was driving me here.” I told the stream.

“You haven’t told me this before.” Dream is looking at me.

“That’s why I’m telling it now.

“It was actually stupid I think I was old like with children old. I was looking around and I found a child that calls me dad all of a sudden.”

“George I think you should stop the story now.” Quackity interrupts my story.

“It isn’t that kind of story Quackity shut up. Okay continue, and when I answered back I think I said me. The child didn’t look at me I think the child walked behind and it was Dream.” I paused.

“What the fuck George were you dreaming about me?” Clay asked me with a smile on his face before he laughed.

“Let me finish, and when I asked the child that if Dream was his father the child said I’m his dad too. I think in my dream me and Clay were married with kids.” I finished the story.

Quackity laughed like the bitch he is and Karl was just in awe and was just screaming. Sapnap beside me was just smiling and couldn’t find the words to make fun of me and thats bad. Clay beside me didn’t know to react so he just laughed it off and I did too and told chat that it was a very weird dream.

“WHO FUCKED WHO GEORGE” Quackity asked.

“I don’t know, how should I know?” I replied.

“I’M NOT HERE DREAMING ABOUT THAT BUT WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE.” He just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Chat was having hayday and I hope I gave them enough things to fantasize about. I continued streaming then it finally ended I told goodbye and I finally closed my laptop. Sapnap was pretty tired after doing groceries with Dream’s mum so he left the room and Clay after him. I’m now on my so called bed checking twitter.

I saw the story I posted earlier and the fans freaking out that it was actually Dream that was in the video. I saw fanarts me and Clay being married. The fanarts looked very pretty so I liked it and commented **thats cute.** After some time I finally decided to rest and turned of my phone. I lied down there and I can’t sleep.

Sleeping was just pretty easy for me I just close my eyes and thats it but this time is different, something is missing.

-

I stood up my bed and went outside.

I entered Clay’s room.

“Can I sleep here?” I asked.

He smiled at me.

“Of course you can.”

I moved beside him and finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading pls comment your thoughts it really motivates me to write faster :DD


	5. hearing your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter and sorry for the delay school just started. i'll make sure the next chapter is longer :D
> 
> listen to (hearing your voice - omar apollo)
> 
> typos ahead i'm sorry please understand

After that night I realized that I can’t sleep without Clay by my side.

I walked inside the room and looked at Clay he was lying down but he’s not asleep. He looks like he couldn’t sleep either. When I entered the room he felt my presence and he looked at me.

“Can I sleep here?” I asked. His face lightened up even though he looks sleepy.

“Of course you can.” He moved aside and left space for me to go in. I entered the bed and laid down beside him. After entering the bed he looked at me so I looked at him in the eyes, those beautiful green fucking eyes.

We stared for a while and I cant help it but I smiled at his face the smile that Clay likes. He caressed my hair then said. “I like this George”. I smiled at him then I angled my head so he can touch more of my hair.

This warmth, I want to have more of it. I moved closer to him then I laid down my head to his shoulder and I can feel his heartbeat now. I don’t know when this started but it just did. I like how warm Clay is, I think I like Clay and I think he does too. He wrapped me in his arms and I let my arms rest on his waist and I can feel his breathe on my hair.

This feels like home. I really hate the thought of me leaving now, I just cant go when I have home right here. My eyes are getting watery by the thought of leaving Clay behind. He looked at me and he knows what I’m thinking and he just held me closer then I started to finally sleep.

When I opened my eyes I can still feel Clay’s arms around me and the light is blinding my eyes. Apparently the light is Sapnap flashing me with his phone. Sapnap’s face was filled with delight after taking that photo and I couldn’t bother moving I didn’t want to wake up Clay so I just flipped of at Sapnap.

“What the hell Sapnap.” I scratched my eyes slowly enough so Dream wouldn’t wake up. Nick looked at us very weirdly and with something on his mind and he wouldn’t say it.

“What is it Nick.” Nick visibly shaken when I said that I guess my voice is that scary when woken up abruptly.

“Are you guys dating?” He asked. I looked at him at a weird way and he seems to not care anymore and changed the subject about something else, I really didn’t listen. During his blabbering I just looked at Clay’s arms around me and I hope that this dimwit wont talk loud enough so he would wake up. Nick noticed soon enough that I wasn’t listening to him so I told him that I’ll listen later and added that I wasn’t currently in the mood.

He left the room and now it’s only me and Dream in the room. The wholesomeness of the moment is just too much for me to not combust. My phone is on the table beside the bed I really cant reach that far without breaking the link. I just moved closer to him at his chest particularly and laid on his chest, at this point I just really want time to stop.

We stayed there for a while then he started speaking all of a sudden I think he was dreaming. He was blurting out sounds that I really cant understand and then the words started to become more clear. From what I can see he’s dreaming about being left I think, the words were not random anymore then it became words and now sentences.

One sentence particularly threw me off. He said his ex’s name while holding me, I can clearly hear that he said his ex’s name with don’t leave me. My mind turned off for a while and I just realized, me and Clay cant be together. It’s been so clear that this is as far we can go and I hate it, I just realized that I like Clay and this is where it ends?

I felt like crying but I shouldn’t so I tapped Clay slowly to wake him up finally. It took more than a couple of taps to wake up Clay, I was just frustrated at the moment so my taps are getting harder and he finally woke up. He looks confused at the sudden gesture. When he finally saw my face he just smiled and just pulled me closer, I tried to pull him away but he was much stronger than me.

“Five more minutes George.” He insisted with his voice that I’m used to hearing in the morning. I pulled away from his grasp and stood from the bed, looking back I can see Clay I think he was shock but I just left the room leaving Clay behind.

When I left the room my heart was just heavy and I felt like puking for no reason. The sink was feets away from me I was limping towards it then I suddenly tripped sideways. Luckily Sapnap was there to catch me.

“Dude are you ok?” he was clearly concerned about me and I feel sorry for him seeing me like this.

I stood up again and removed his hands on my arms. “Yeah I’m ok.” I washed my face on the sink and I finally felt fine.

Sapnap just stood there beside me looking at me and I really hate that. I don’t want people to be concerned about me because in the end I feel indebted to them somehow. His hands were now on my back patting me slowly and I felt guilty. Throughout this trip I just focused on Dream I really get to know that Sapnap really well, I can’t even call him Nick.

“Can we talk Sapnap?” I looked at him with my bloodshot eyes. He smiled at me and left the house and I followed him downstairs in the parking lot.

We arrived at the car and I sat at shotgun with Sapnap driving. The engine started and I don’t even know where were going but I really didn’t care I just want to be away from Dream for a while.

“Do you want me to talk George or you just want to stay quiet?” He looked at me while driving and the question was not a threat but I didn’t answer and I think he got that.

We drove more without talking the silence was loud but the guilt I’m feeling is starting to overwhelm me. The fans have been noticing that me and Dream are the duo and some people don’t even consider Sapnap to be part of the team. Basing on my actions people may see it that way but I really don’t, Dream is just different.

Sapnap stopped the car at a nearby park and he stepped off the car I guess were here then. I left the car and followed behind Sapnap. I’m still not talking to him and he stopped at the bench and he sat. It’s now 10:38 in the morning and I still hadn’t taken breakfast, he stood up again and I just followed him again. He did this for about three times before I realized he was messing with me and thanks to that I smiled after that incident.

“Do you want to talk about it now George?” His smile is actually beautiful and I smiled back. “If you treat me food maybe I would.” He’s now contented to see me tease him like we always do.

“Sure dude anything for you.” He placed his arms around my shoulders then stopped at a hotdog stand, we bought two hotdogs with Sapnap with no mayo for a weird reason.

We ate a bench at the park in front of a monument and a garden at the sides, even though its the morning before lunch the sun was not hot it just felt right. Given that were eating I just cant help it but it’s just quiet and the silence has made me decide to tell Sapnap my new found feeling for Dream.

“Sapnap can you send me the pic you took in the bed.” I’m so embarrassed for asking this.

“What picture?” He’s confused I guess he’s still young and naive I should give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Of me and Clay, cuddling.” His face lightens up from the realization and he opened his phone and I opened my airdrop and I received it and I just cant help but smile at it.

“You must think I’m weird now.” I really can’t look at him. He pats my shoulders slowly, slowly enough to make me realize that he’s signaling that it’s okay to tell him.

“I think I like Clay.” I still don’t look at him, in shame. “And.” This time I looked at him very confused.

“What and?” I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. “And what? Do you want to date him or not?” He said it without second thoughts.

“Are you okay with that?” my guilt is starting to eat me up again. “As long as you don’t ditch me it’s fine.” He reassured me, I cant but just cry. My eyes are getting watery from these confusion of mine. I know that I like Clay but I think I shouldn’t like this much.

“George why are you crying?” he’s panicking now and we look like a couple who just broke up in public.

“Aren’t you disgusted? Me liking Dream?” my voice was cracking because at this point I really don’t know. He hugged me tight, tighter than Clay does. Sapnap reassures me that it would be okay and he wouldn’t judge me either way.

“What are you talking about George you’re one of my bestfriends and nothing would make me you’re disgusting.” He’s patting my back and I started calming down again.

“So what’s the problem George?” He looked at me straight in the eyes wanting to help me eagerly.

I told him about my feelings, I think it’s okay to tell Nick now. “When I was in bed earlier he called me by his ex’s name.” Sapnap has a bad trait that he laughs at moments where he shouldn’t and this is one of them. I can see clearly that he’s trying not to laugh so just rolled my eyes at him then looked away.

“I’m sorry George please continue.” He said that after laughing for a whole minute. “And I don’t know if Clay likes me.” I looked back at him and he’s waiting for me to end the story. “And I know I’m leaving in a few days and I can’t get too attached to Clay.” I finished the story and he went quiet for a bit he started thinking what to say.

“George I’m going back the next day and you’ll have a week alone with Clay are you gonna be okay?” he reminded me that and the realization made me think again. Sapnap can see me getting rattled and he starts patting my head. “You can do this George I can believe in you.” That’s not what I want to hear right now but the fact the he’s trying his best makes up for it.

“I’m really sorry Nick.” I glanced at him and he looks confused.  
  
“Why?” I told him all the times I took him for granted and he smiled at me and he told me that he appreciates that I told him this.

“George I know you and Clay have something different, we also have something different and even the two of us have something different George so don’t be sorry.” He started telling me stories about him and Clay way before they met me and I just cant help but feel soft at this moment.

“George this trip was fun don’t think that I felt left out because you two are sleeping in the same room everyday, the only important thing is the three of us are hanging out together that’s it and I’m really grateful for that George.” I just stared at Sapnap while he’s trying to make me feel better and I did feel better thanks to him.

“Last one Sapnap, what do I do with Clay?”

“What do you wanna do George?” That question left me with more questions than before.

“So do you want to go home now?”

“Your man is still waiting for you.” He added.

“What the hell Nick?”

“You don’t like it? The fans would freak out if they know heatwaves is going to be canon.” He teased. And then there’s me covering my ears.

“Dreamnotfound is official.” He whispered close to me and I’m provoked now to hit Sapnap.

-

We finally went back home and I can see Dream with his face lightened up. “You guys are back I was just about to call you two.” He stood up and walking towards us at the door.

“We just ate breakfast you were still asleep.” Sapnap hid my breakdown earlier and Clay bought it and he opened his phone and twitter was opened.

“I posted these picture of us.” He showed us the photo we had together in his room now on public in twitter.

“You actually revealed your face?” Sapnap was genuinely proud of Clay and of course me too.

“I guess it’s time after they found out that were together at the livestream yesterday.” Dream looked at the photo again smiling at the positive comments at the post.

“Oh yeah I forgot, I’m actually going to school today I’m having issues about my enrollment or something.” I just looked at Sapnap at the sudden news.

“You didn’t tell me this earlier.” He’s smiling for a weird reason. “I told you earlier, at bed.” I guess that’s what he’s blabbering earlier.

He gave me a thumbs up and I flipped him off he laugh about the situation will be for later just me and Dream alone in this house.

Nick finally went to his school and told us that he would be returning late at night and that we shouldn’t bother waiting for him. I’m now in the living room, I connected my phone on the tv and I watched some clips from yesterday’s stream and then Clay sat beside me.

“Whatchu watchin?”

“Some clips from yesterday.” He suddenly moves very close to me shoulder to shoulder level and he placed his hands on my other shoulder like a couple watching tv. I moved away from his gesture making sure that I set up boundaries. He just started to move around then soon enough his heads are now on my lap and he looked at my phone then suddenly turned around to face the tv.

I was trying my best to not touch his golden hair but not good enough, I’m now stroking his hair and Patches sat beside us.

“Hey Patches come join mom and dad watch tv.” He babies his pet cat.

“Don’t call me that.” I said that with conviction.

“Why not? You called yourself his mum last time?

“Just don’t Clay.”

“Okay then, Patches dad and dad is going to watch tv so don’t leave us okay.” He kissed his cat before letting her go to wander the house. The “dad” word stood out to me when it shouldn’t because why is he so persistent with those words that make us look like a couple. I really didn’t want to fall for someone who’s clearly haven’t moved on from their ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading tell me what you think :D


	6. aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter the updates are getting slower because my second semester just started sorry about that D:
> 
> listen to (aphrodite - rini) for this chapter
> 
> as usual please dont mind the typos :D

Chapter 6

Sapnap left this whole space to me and Clay alone. Were watching tv while he’s laying on my lap and now I’m stroking his hair just like I’m stroking Patches. He calls me stuff like babe and husband suddenly and now realizing these feelings I don’t want to give meaning to his meaningless words.

From all the time it could happen why would that happen while I’m beside him? Do I really remind him a lot of his ex before? Am I just a bestfriend to him? If thats the case from now on I’ll just act like his bestfriend.

When he finished watching television he stood up from the sofa and walked towards his room and he noticed that I’m not following him.

“Coming George?” I really cant look at his eyes while he’s speaking with that lovely voice of his. “I’m going to sleep at my room tonight.” I smiled at him and he didn’t smile back but he entered his room without a goodnight.

I just sighed from what just happened and I also entered my room and laid down on my bed checking twitter. The tweet Clay made about his face reveal was trending, there were a couple of tweets mentioning me and there are fanarts apparently.

One fanart stood out, it was us three doing the stream in my room. I just stared at it and I zoomed in on Clay’s face and finally, they drew Clay on how he really looks like. After scrolling for some more time and checking and liking tweets by fans a messaged popped up.

**Should I go back?** Sapnap texted me. Honestly if I’m going to let this feelings die I should be able to handle it on my own.

I just texted back, **Its fine dude come back if you** **’re done with your business or something.** I closed my phone then started sleeping.

When I woke up I don’t see Clay by my side. That’s okay, that’s how it should be right? I walked out of the door Clay’s awake he smiled at and waved like a child.

“Hey George.” He was cooking us breakfast, it’s actually the first time I see Clay cooking so I stood beside him and watched him.

“What are you cooking Dream?” He looked at me a little confused. “I’m making Spam and eggs.” He mixes that beated egg with the spam making a large blob of egg that has spam in the middle.

“Set the tables George lets eat.” I prepared the table with the utensils and we ate. Thinking about my return in England was the only thing I was focused on while eating I didn’t even realize that I wasn’t speaking to Dream. We just ate in silence he didn’t bother speaking to me and when we were done he just took my plate and washed it.

By the way Dream is acting I could only think of one thing, he’s avoiding me. But why? I really didn’t do anything to him, is he angry for not sleeping with him yesterday? Should I talk to him is all I could ask myself at this point.

But I didn’t, we just ignored each other the whole day and I just stayed in my room and also did he. It’s lunch time now and we still didn’t talk, before we would be hanging out at Clay’s room when we finish eating breakfast but given that Nick’s not here I guess it could change. Even though Nick’s not here I should be at his room right?

I really think that I’m making this harder for everyone for just ignoring him because I have these feelings that I didn’t ask in the first place. Enjoying the solitude in my bed was the only mere thing I could do to stay sane given the circumstances. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of my surroundings just take over.

“Hey George wanna eat lunch together?” Dream knocked on the door his voice a little weak. Should I just be stubborn and say that I delivered for myself so he would leave me alone? Nah that’s a dick move. I stood up and opened the door.

Clay was looking down on the floor looking ashamed or something but he looked up at me then he smiled but he’s not smiling I think, its just a facade. “So what about it?” I looked at him up and down he looks ok, he’s wearing Wallmart clothes what do you expect me to say. “I’ll just fix myself then lets eat.” He closed the door and told me that he would wait downstairs.

Wearing my clothes and my proper shoes I finally went down the building. Sapnap took the car and I don’t see Dream with a car key on hand so I guess were walking. Going out in public is nice it’s been a long time I walked somewhere to eat it’s a good change from being in the car blasting Russ during the trip.

Clay started walking then I followed him at his side and yet again were not speaking. We just walked a little more before we talked. “So George what do you wanna eat?” All this time were walking with no destination yikes. “I’ll probably want a burger or something.” He looks straight ahead and just continued walking.

We arrived at Mcdonalds and I looked at him and he got the idea so we walked some more and we arrived at a very private location. It has a distinct aesthetic giving me something like retro or vintage diner feels. We entered the restaurant we can see the tables socially distanced and the smell of sanitizer.

Clay ordered then soon me too. On the table we were just checking the phone and I still have no idea why Clay is ignoring me, is he that angry for not sleeping with him yesterday? Minutes after the food arrived and we just ate and we paid and left the store.

“Do you wanna go home now George?” He asked me with a serious face. “Do you?” I deflected his question.

“Do you wanna see the beach?” A smile suddenly showed up and I think this could make him talk. “Sure.” We walked more and now he has a smile while we thread to the beach.

The beach was not packed and we can see couple on the beach and some families too but it’s not the usual you would see in a sunny day. There was a bench that Dream sat on facing the waves and he scooted over when I sat beside him. We were quietly watching the beach but the silence was the best part of this moment. I really enjoy being with Dream but watching the waves like this is something different.

“Wont people recognize you now?” I asked him pertaining his post of the sudden face reveal he did. “Maybe but I really don’t care at this point.” After he answered we didn’t speak again for a whole two minutes or something.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked me while looking at the view in front of him. I just looked at him thinking of an answer and I had none. “I don’t know Dream.” He looks at me and I couldn’t look at him so I looked away. “Then why are you avoiding me since yesterday.” I admit that I was avoiding him yesterday but I’m not ready to admit it to him.

“It’s bec-”

“I thought you liked being with me George why are you suddenly like this.” He interrupted me and now I feel bad ignoring him. I can’t forget that he called me by his ex’s name but I forgot that I was being a dick to Dream and I didn’t realize that he would react this way if I did so.

Looking at him I realized that I really fucked up bad, he’s shaking and his eyes are looking down and he can’t look at me. I just can’t help it but I really feel bad for him. “Clay I’m sorry for ignoring you.” I said it as softly as I can.

“George you told me that you wouldn’t leave me, but I felt like you left me when you ignored me like that.” I just cant help think what this guy has gone through to be this affected with me ignoring him. Nick has told me multiple times to don’t provoke Clay in any circumstances available but I guess he was right.

He’s still shaking and I don’t know what to say. I hugged him and I can still feel him shaking on my arms. When our bodies collided he started calming down and he laid his head on my shoulders even in public where people could see us. He feels small on my arms even our heights has a big gap. Holding him like that makes me realize that I should handle Clay with care and I promised to myself that I wouldn’t hurt him ever again.

After that intimate moment he looked at me in the eyes again and when we our eyes meet he looked down again he feels ashamed from what I can see. “Why are you not looking at me Dream.” He pouts at me then looks at the view again.

“Call me Clay, only call me Dream when we play.” He acts like a child that needs to tell sorry but is forced to. I patted his head and I can literally feel him melt to that touch. Stroking his hair like this makes me feel happy for a weird reason, I would always stroke his hair but I didn’t realize that touching his hair has been beneficial to the both of us.

“I wont ignore you again Clay I promise, I’m sorry did that before.” He didn’t speak I just enjoyed the silence while I was stroking his hair watching the waves crash to the shore until the sunset came.

There was a buzz on my phone, it was Quackity.

**ARE YOU GUYS DATING FOR REAL?**

**WHAT?**

**LOOK AT TWT DUMBASS.**

I immediately opened twitter and saw me and Clay hugging on the bench were currently sitting on. It looked like me and Clay were having a romantic moment but it wasn’t tho. More tweets with that photo are on my mentions right now and I think it would trend soon but I’m just ignoring that and I should just enjoy this day with Clay.

We stood up on the bench and we walked again.

“So George, are you dating anyone right now?” He asked all of a sudden. What? Why would he ask that? I should just play it cool. “No, but I like someone.” I just added that to see what he would react.

“Oh okay.” He didn’t care. I tried to look like I wasn’t that disappointed so I looked away from Clay pretending to look at the surroundings.

“What’s she like?” Clay asked with a normal tone on his voice. “I mean, she’s kind, feeds me well and fun to be with I think.” Describing Clay subtly as possible is very hard to not think he’s the one I’m describing.

“Hope I can meet her soon.” He smiled at me and run at a park nearby. What the fuck? Why doesn’t he care? I guess that’s my answer, he doesn’t like me that way. The park was empty because it was dark.

Parks should be closed because of Covid but parks in Florida aren’t so yeah. Clay is sitting on the seesaw and I sat on the other side and we started going up and down.

“So how did you meet this person?”

“We met online a long time ago but we just met recently.”

“Is she better than me?”

“Of course you are!” My reply brought a smile to his face.

“Promise you wont leave me for this bitch.” I laughed at him.

“Of course Clay.” We just went up and down in that seesaw that feels like forever it felt like we were childhood friends meeting each other after a couple of years.

We finally walked back the building where we actually live and the door wasn’t locked apparently. Nick was back and he bought alcohol, tons of them.

“You two motherfuckers are gonna drink with me tonight.” Me and Clay looked at each other processing the words that spew from Nick’s mouth.

“Why?” Its the first time I see Clay speak like this to Sapnap a little fear in his voice kinda makes him look like a puppy.

“It’s my last day here before I go back to my real house.”

“Why are you going back though?” I asked him I clearly didn’t know why.

“It’s personal things George, so lets just enjoy this night so tomorrow I can leave with content in my heart.” He’s starting to speak Shakespearean and I think that means we should just follow him.

Were now inside Clay’s room and with two bottles of hard liquor nope four Sapnap brought two more in. We halved the first bottle already and Sapnap is swearing like a sailor and me and Clay is still sane. He started getting his phone from the desk and he called someone.

“Hey Bad say fuck you.” Sapnap called Bad to just tell him that.

That went on for awhile and Sapnap called more people like Karl, Quackity, Tommy even with the timezone difference he didn’t leave out telling fuck you to a literal minor.

After the a whole bottle was done ragenap was no more.

“George I love you you know that?” Sapnap started pouncing on me like a wildcat or something kissing me on the cheeks or something and I really cant do anything with my size and Clay is just there laughing like a madman. Moments like these annoy me but it’s different this time, it’s with these two so I’ll let it pass.

Sapnap explained to us that he’s really not drunk he’s just a little bit hyped because of the alcohol. This type of bullshit I heard from my alcoholic univ classmates where making a comeback and I just let him blabber thats how I handled it before.

Clay is just silent when drinking is what I notice, he just looks zooted and that’s it he’s taking shots like no tomorrow and I can see no difference in his personality whatsoever. I can feel the dizziness for a bit but I can still drink and I did so.

We have now finished the second bottle and Sapnap is just rapping to Nicki Minaj, he’s also just jumping on Dream’s bed and Clay is supporting him by making noises that seems to be the beat to the song. The sight was a chaos if you entered the room with no context but these are the nights I will surely remember when I have kids someday.

Starting the third bottle things start to calm down.

“Hey George, will you have kids someday?” Sapnap was definitely drunk but he acted like he wasn’t by asking these questions. I can clearly see Clay anticipating my answer.

“I really don’t care about those little shits right now.” I laughed and drank my shot like it was water or something and Clay also gave a light laugh.

“Me too fuck em kids.” Clay laughed and Sapnap followed. Nick’s yawning and I asked him if he feels sleepy or something he would always reply that he isn’t and that we should just enjoy the night so we did.

Were now halfway on the fourth bottle and Sapnap is just on me like a panda. He’s crushing me with his body while he’s just moving around like fish out of water something.

“Nick are you dying?” Clay asked sarcastically.

“I would if George wont kiss me.” He looked at me menacingly and I’m sober enough to know that I wouldn’t want to.

“Come on now George.” Words whispered in my ear when I looked away from Sapnap. Clay is just closing his eyes then they open wide then close again like a psycho.

“Get off me Sapnap.”

“George you love me right.” He pouts at me and I realized that he wont leave me alone until I give him a kiss right?

I kissed him on the cheek and he smiles then immediately dozes off.

Me and Clay carry him back to his room and we return to the room with the half bottle on the floor.

We finish the last bottle and I can drink more apparently.

“Wait George.” He stood up from the floor and went outside stumbling to the door. He came back with an another bottle in his hand.

“One more George?” I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up while closing my eyes.

This bottle was WAY stronger than I expected to be, I didn’t realize that before I stood up to pee in the bathroom. When I come back the room I can see Clay lying down on the floor. A normal friend would probably carry him back to bed but I’m not that friend. I tapped his face like crazy and handed him a shot glass. He woke up and took that shot like a champ, a drunken champion.

My view is starting to get weirder, I think I’m starting to see colors now. At this point were just laughing at nothing and laughing at everything.

“Hey wanna call Big Q again?” Dream asked me while struggling to finish his words.

“Sure.” I laughed and dialed Big Q on the phone.

“What.” He answered with a bed voice.

“Fuck you Quackity.” I started with that and Clay just laughed.

“What the fuck George are you drunk?”

“No.” I giggled.

“He doesn’t know.” Dream laughed like a kettle.

“What the fuck George I’m recording this for blackmail bitch.” Big Q started recording I think I don’t know I’m drunk.

“Fuck you Quackity me and Clay are not dating.”

“Yeah yeah George just speak so I can embarrass you more tomorrow you cunt.” Quackity isn’t done recording.

“Shut him up.” Dream takes my phone and ended the call and threw it on the bed.

“Hey I was swearing at him.” I laughed at Dream.

“George.”

“Yes Clay.”

“Kiss me.”

I laughed at him and went closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He tasted like alcohol and when he pulled away his face was in shock.

“I meant in the cheeks or something George.” He looked at me like I committed a crime or something.

“Oh shit I’m sorry Clay.” I moved away from him then he suddenly grabbed my arm.

“But I’ll take it.” He pulled my waist to him and started kissing me on the lips and my hands are now on his head. We kissed like there’s no tomorrow.

“Fuck George you’re so fucking hot.” He said in the middle of the kiss.

“Clay bed.” Was all I could say to that.

He lifted me from the bed with my legs on his waist and arms on his shoulders were still kissing while standing up. My back was dropped in the bed with care and Clay was now above me kissing me furiously on the lips.

I don’t really know what happened next but we didn’t have sex all I know we just made out that night and in the morning we still have our clothes on and the problem is.

Should I act like that didn’t happen or should I confront him about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading tell me what you think :D


	7. slow down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are minor topics that are a little bit triggering so read at your own risk. I'm also sorry for the late uploads, I'm just busy with school that's all.
> 
> minor typos D: no beta pls understand
> 
> listen to (slow down - mac ayres) for this chapter

I’m on the bed right now it’s the afternoon I think. My head is still spinning after yesterday all those bottles we drank was stronger than I usually drink. I’m just melting on the bed that’s just how I’m exhausted.

I just remembered the events last night, Clay kissing me and me kissing him back. He is on the bed and is cuddling me like he always does when we sleep together, arms on my sides and his head on my chest. The decisions I make from now on will decide on how this trip ends.

Ignoring the kiss would probably be the best to do but if he remembers I think he’ll bring it up and I have to admit to kissing him. I really still don’t know why I kissed him, it’s probably the alcohol speaking but I did like it in some way and would do it again if given the chance.

Stroking his hair while sleeping has become a routine for me and now that Sapnap is leaving because of personal reasons, we will be alone in this house for a few more days.

Looking at his face I want to kiss him again but I don’t at the same time. Yes, I have feelings for him and I still don’t know if he hasn’t moved on from his ex. He kissed me back though, is that enough for an answer?

A few more strokes he opened his eyes slowly and I stopped touching his hair. He looks at the surroundings then he looked at me and smiled, I also smiled back.

“Hey George.” I was just staring at his face then he suddenly gave me a small peck on the lips. My thoughts are just empty, do I just act like I’m his significant other of something?

After he pecked me on the lips I mustered my courage and gave him a peck back. He just laughed and I laughed too and we got off bed and walked outside the room.

What the fuck is happening? Are we a thing or something? Ignoring the events yesterday wont matter because HE KISSED ME when he woke up. I guess we have something going on I don’t know.

In the living room we can see Nick with luggages and bags in his back. He already took a bath and he looks like he was waiting for us to come out.

“Brothers I’m leaving now.” He hugged us then I gave him a tight hug because this is the last time I’ll be seeing him in America.

“When are you coming back?” Clay asked.

“Next week I think.” Nick looked at me then passed his bags to me. “Bring this down I’ll talk to Clay for a second.” He looked very serious so I took the bags and went down the building at the parking lot in front of his car.

After waiting the both of them came down. The mood was light and they were laughing and I kinda regretted that I went down earlier. I gave back his bag and he placed it on the trunk of his car and he went inside.

“Don’t have too much fun you two.” Nick looked at the both us. There was an awkward space in between of us and Clay just laced his arms around my waist and pulled me all of a sudden.

“We wont, right George?” He looked at my eyes.

“Why would you say that Dream.” I can’t look at him this close I won’t know what will happen next if we lasted more.

“Yeah yeah, tell me when you guys start dating bye.” Nick waves at us then he started the car and left.

Are we dating? That was all I could ask myself. What were they talking about earlier? What could possibly make them that happy without my presence? I hated thinking like this that’s why my previous attachments didn’t work out.

“So George wanna go back?” He looks a little shyer than usual and I can’t put my finger on it. “Yeah lets go back.”

Walking towards the elevator I can feel the tension it was thick, I don’t know what to say. Ignoring what happened last night and what happened this morning is all I could do. Talking about that will probably make things awkward so I should just shut up.

In the elevator we were the only people inside, then a group entered filling the elevator leaving me and Clay cramped in the back. The distance between us was so close that I could hear him breathe, he held my hands behind the large mob in front.

I cant blush was all I could think to myself. The situation between us is still unclear but I don’t what this to stop. Soon after, the people left the elevator then we got on the floor we live he let go of my hand before the elevator opened so theres that.

Inside the house I have decided that I wouldn’t think of anything that could make this between us awkward and weird. If he flirts with me I think I’ll just flirt back. I just like him that’s all, thinking about if he likes me back isn’t that important right now I think but we’ll see.

Now on the sofa with Patches I was just eating chips and Patches is laying on my lap doing something I think she’s sleeping. Clay enters the area without a shirt and he sat next to me.

Damn he’s hot literally, his body feels hot and I can feel his back on my arms because he’s leaning his body on me while we watch television.

“What’s that George?” He points to my chips.

“Lays, want some?” I asked at him while I eat my chips. He takes a bunch then placed it on his palm to act like a miniature table. Clay is a messy eater from what I have noticed, he always eats and everytime there’s a tiny mess somehow.

The chips on his palm lands on my thighs and he suddenly picked it up with his fingers. His fingers sent electric shocks on my thighs I hope he doesn’t notice that I’m having goosebumps just because of his touches. Soon after I notice that he’s doing it on purpose.

“Why are you touching my thighs Clay?” I confronted him about it. “Why not? You don’t like it.” He smirked at me and I just looked away.

Patches went down my lap and walked away and now Clay and me and this tension is left. He moved in front of me now his whole hand on my lap.

“Don’t you remember what happened last night George?” Is this a trick question? I think not because of the hands on the thighs.

“What happened last night?” I acted aloof but this fueled his energy to tease me more.

He moved his face closer to mine. “Should I make you remember?” His face is moving closer to mine now but I pulled away.

“I think we shouldn’t” I don’t know what I’m doing at this point but I hope he understands.

“Oh.” Was all he could said and he respected my decision and he removed his hand on my thighs and we just watched the television in front of us.

I know it doesn’t make sense. We kissed yesterday and earlier in bed but I still avoided him, I did that because I think he reminds me of his ex somehow and I can’t help the fact that he did this with her before.

The show were watching is a romance about two people with different kingdoms moving away to be together.

“I can’t love you anymore my love, it hurts to see you go here everyday to just have a glimpse of me.” The girl in the show tells that to his lover I think.

“With just a glimpse of you my fatigue just goes away in an instant, that is how much I adore you.” The guy replied.

It was cute but they started to talk more.

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t know where this love could go.”

“Lets make this love the only love we can have in this lifetime.”

“Loving you in secret is painful so that is why we must stop.”

“Do not worry I wont find anyone else because you are the only girl that I want.”

“No, we must stop. I can’t do this anymore, we cant love if the kingdoms are against it.”

“Are you not willing to vouch on me my love?”

“I am, but I am not willing to vouch your life just for me.” Then after that the girl left the guy alone on the bench they were talking on then the show went on a commercial break.

Dream was looking bored beside me on his phone and I checked my phone too and nothing interesting as usual. I would stream at this time but I don’t want to leave Clay here.

“Hey George wanna go out?”

“Yeah.” Silence filled the room for a second.

“Will you take a bath first or do I go in first?” He meant like go out OUT.

“Sure, you go first.” He left the living room and I’m just very embarrassed because I rejected him seconds earlier and I think I’m regretting it bit by bit.

After he finished I also took a bath while he waits on me downstairs, now wearing my decent clothes which consists of a black hoodie and jeans I went down to Clay.

“You ready George?” he scrolls through his phone wearing Walmart clothes as usual. “Yeah.” He got in the car and I sat shotgun and he started the engine then we took off.

As usual I don’t know where were going but thats ok because Clay’s driving so I really didn’t pay attention to the road. I’m getting more bored as usual so I just played the radio.

**_This all for the people that wants to settle with each other this song is for you._ **

****

Camped by RINI played. The beat was too familiar and when I look at Clay it was too familiar like this song is for us, the us in the future.

**_Take the time to figure out_ **

**_Let_ ** **_’s not fight or fool around, no_ **

**_Love is not a losing game (heads bump)_ **

**_But surely we can find a way, yeah_ **

****

**_We can find a way (We can find a way)_ **

**_We can find a way, you know, I_ ** **_’ll be here tomorrow_ **

**_Where you go I_ ** **_’ll follow_ **

**_We might falter but it don_ ** **_’t matter_ **

I can clearly see Clay vibing to the song and I can’t help it too. I’m now tapping the window and the lyrics strikes somehow. Maybe I should take time to figure out what I want with Clay. I mean they say that we lose when we love first but love is not a losing game right? But in the end it doesn’t matter, I’ll just do what I want to do right now.

This may seem a bit, weird. I held his hands and placed it on my thighs then moved my hand away just beside his. His hands one on the steering wheel and now one my thighs. I may look like a classic dick for rejecting him earlier and now doing this, I’m just built different and my mind is just blurry I really don’t know anymore.

All I could think this time is that I hope he wouldn’t get weirded out by this but this looks very hard to explain later on but again I don’t care. The consequences can come later I’ll just do me this time. My overthinking has been a hindrance on me making relationships but putting that aside because this is one of the times I have genuinely felt this way.

Looking at his face now he doesn’t mind, he smiled. That smile on his face just made me blush after realizing the absurdity of the moment. He just squeezed my thighs while driving and fuck isn’t that hot. I just reddened up like a tomato and I can’t say anything to that.

“Bold aren’t we George.” He smirked and he looks good doing it. “Shut up Dream.” I scoffed and just looked at the window hoping I wont see his face again or I might combust in the car.

He started stroking my legs using his fingers and the sensation was too much so I moved his hands away I’m clearly not ready for that type of touch.

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He didn’t place his hand back where it belonged earlier and it feels like something is missing.

“Hey Clay.”

“What?” He didn’t look at me while I called him because of course he was driving and this thing I’m going to tell him is something I hope he wont tease me in the future.

“You can touch my legs just don’t use your fingers to, you know.” I’m blushing like crazy now at the absurdity of my words. He just laughed but this laughed is more contained and I can see him blushing through his voice.

“Okay.” He spoke softly before holding my thighs again while he drives with his other hand. I can see his tongue licking his lips and this is a Clay I’m not used to seeing. I really don’t want to admit it but that was hot.

We arrived at a local park it wasn’t the park where I confessed to Sapnap about my feelings to Clay. This was more packed with people, people who recognize us apparently.

I can see the phones pointing at us and I can see them whisper why the two of us are hanging out without Sapnap something like that.

We sat on a bench and looked at each other for a while before Clay speaks.

“So George, you like being touched on the thighs.”

“Shut up Clay people may hear us.”

“Why we joke like this sometimes.” I looked around and I’m glad the fans wont come near us. Given that the long awaited Dream face reveal has occurred, people don’t gang up on us and ask for pictures but being with Clay asking questions like these doesn’t help.

I tried avoiding the question by bringing up irrelevant topics then there was a voice, a voice of a woman.

“Aren’t you George and Dream from minecraft?” A fan I think, asked us who we are.

“Yeah that’s us.” I replied I a little more glad that I finally have the reason to dodge the question.

“I’m a big fan, can I take a picture with you two?” She starts getting her phone on the bag I guess we can’t deny now right.

It really didn’t bother me when people ask for pictures with me but this moment doesn’t seem the right time. When she opened her camera we smiled on the camera then the photo was taken and I can see her try to contain her excitement its cute.

“Oh my god thank you guys.” She is still shaking from excitement.

“Your welcome haha.” Clay is really bland in person now that people recognize him.

“One last thing, where’s Sapnap? I saw your tweet before that you three were living together.” Good question and I hope answers this but he looked at me so.

“He had to do something but next week he’ll be back.” I answered.

“So it’s just you two then living together?”

“Well yeah.” Clay answered.

“Oh, okay then thank you.” Her **Oh** has something implied I think by the way she smiled, she must one of those who ship us together. Not that I mind but the way things are now yeah.

She finally left us alone and I can see Clay a little shaken up.

“Hey you okay?” I worried.

“Yeah, I’m not just used people recognizing me in public.” He starts looking down the ground while he speaks to me.

“Hey.” I moved closer to him giving him physical assurance that I always do. The people around us could suck it by the way we are close now because comforting him is the only priority I have right now.

“Wanna go home Clay?” I offered.

“Are you sure? Maybe you want to be more around people that’s not me.”

“What made you think that?”

“I don’t know.” I think carefully on what I say next because being with him I needed to be cautious with my words.

“I like being with you Clay, and right now I just want to be with you.” I think I said the right words. Clay is still looking at the ground but he smiled and he stood up and looked at me sitting down.

“Let’s go eat dinner George.” I smiled backed at him realizing that this will still continue.

Is this a date? I just realized while we were walking to the restaurant were at right now. Very formal despite the covid restrictions. I’m just wearing very shabby clothes and Clay’s clothes, yeah we look like we don’t belong here.

The receptionist at the front gave us a stink eye before settling down at a table. When I looked at the menu. What the fuck. The cheapest thing they have here is soup which costs 50 dollars and for actual food the most cheapest is 200 dollars.

“Clay we cant eat here.” I insisted and him seeing me panic a little gives him joy for a weird reason.

“Don’t worry George it’s my treat, order anything you want.”

“What the fuck dude you aren’t this rich.”

“Says who?” I just raised an eyebrow and I skimmed the menu again.

When I finally decided Clay called the waitress.

“Can I take your order?” The waitress asked.

“Order me the steak and make it medium rare.” Dream ordered the 500 dollar steak, this guy seriously.

“And the soup for me.” I cant spend his money like this.

“And the most expensive steak you have and make it well done.” Clay added.

The waitress eyed Clay straight in the eyes but she still wrote the order anyway then left.

“What the hell Clay!” I’m a little annoyed to be honest.

“What? You don’t like it well done?” He’s actually testing me today.

“Why would you do that!” I raised my voice a little bit.

“Why not?” He just laughed and at this point I wont even question it, I’ll just pay my food later even if it costs me thousands of dollars.

The food finally arrived and what Dream ordered for me was just wow. It was a exceptionally large steak for a single person while Clay’s dish was just right for him.

“I cant finish all of this.” I pointed at the steak in front of me.

“Then don’t.” He started cutting his steak.

Reasoning with him will just damage my mental health so I just started eating. I sliced the steak it was well done and very soft and it smelled good. The smell of rosemary in the steak went well with the ambiance of the place.

I took a bite of the steak and goddamn this is the best steak I have eaten in my life. I was visibly smiling because of the taste and I saw a glimpse of Clay smiling at me while I enjoy the food.

“Do you like it George?” He asked looking at me very lovingly.

“Yeah I do, and don’t worry I’ll pay for it Clay.”

“Don’t George, just don’t.” He’s just staring at me with those eyes and I don’t know why but this feels like a date or something I don’t know.

“Why, Clay?” I just asked this without any specific question in mind.

“What do you mean why?” He’s confused.

“Why are you doing this Clay?” I really don’t want to cry but I’m so goddamn frustrated.

“I just like taking care of you.” There wasn’t a lie in his voice and looking at him he genuinely meant it.

After that short exchange I didn’t talk to him for awhile until it’s time to pay. The waitress handed us the bill and I grabbed it before Clay forcefully took it away from me before I got the chance to see the bill.

“Lets split the bill Clay.”

“No.”

“Please.” He looked at me but he didn’t care and he placed his card inside then gave it back to the waitress.

“I hate you.” I looked away from him.

“No you don’t.” He’s right but that wasn’t the point.

We left the restaurant while I’m ahead of him and at the car I sat behind the car before he entered the driver’s seat.

“Don’t be a baby George and go in front.” I’m still not listening to him. “No.”

“Come on now George.” He opened the door and he faced my legs towards him and now he’s looking me dead in the eyes but I look away.

“Please George don’t be difficult.” His voice was getting softer but that wont get me he used that voice more than enough to fool me.

I still didn’t bother giving him a reply.

“Okay then.” His voice was more threatening he made me face him by using his hands on my jaw twisting it enough to make me face him.

“No Dream.” I tried moving my face away but his grip was too tight.

“What did you call me? George.” The George was highlighted to send goosebumps all over my body. I didn’t know he was this dominant when he wants something.

“Fine, Clay.”

“Be a good boy and go in front now.”

In the end I still sat up in front. It may look like he forced me to sit there but it felt more like a friends type of thing more than a couple having little quarrels.

During the way back I still don’t look at him, I shouldn’t be this mad. I should be grateful because he paid for that expensive steak that tasted really good, but for some reason I’m pissed.

He sees that I’m clearly pissed at him so he placed his hands on my thighs like earlier and I looked at him shocked and his face was just on the road.

“Don’t be angry now George, I’m sorry.” Why is he sorry for? He didn’t do anything wrong, I just didn’t want him to treat me. Is it because it’s expensive? I think not but hearing him talk to me like this made me soften up.

“I’m sorry too, for being a little grumpier than usual.”

“What do you mean a little grumpy.” He pinched my cheeks and I turn red while he laughs.

When we get back home I just realized Sapnap isn’t coming back and its just me and Clay, alone in this house.

“Do you want to sleep George?”

“What?”

“Like sleep, together?”

I just looked at him then I realized, sleep like sleep right next to each other I was not thinking about THAT type of sleep of course.

“What were you thinking George.” I saw a smirk on his face.

“Nothing, I’ll just wash up then I’ll go to bed.” I’m blushing like crazy but I just want to remove myself from this narrative.

While washing my face I suddenly got conscious on what my breath smells like. Does my mouth still smells like expensive steaks? I brushed my teeth more longer than I usually do. What was I expecting if I have clean teeth, not kissing Clay of course. I also made sure I use the mouthwash right beside the toothpaste and gargle it for about three minutes, yeah I’m that crazy for him.

When I got back inside the room Clay is on the bed on his pajamas with his eyes closed. I moved closer to him and stared at his face for awhile. His lips was looking to good not to be kissed, luckily I brushed my teeth well enough to not leave any evidence.

“I’ll be kissing you know.” I asked for consent before going in. His lips aren’t moving but it was so soft just like a stress ball. After I **pecked** him I pulled my face away in embarrassment. I looked away to compose myself then when I looked back at him his eyes are open wide.

“What the fuck was that George?” He was serious. I guess we aren’t kissy kissy anymore?

I just shut the fuck up before he added. “Was that what you call consent George?” His voice was still serious and I couldn’t find out if he was joking or not.

“I’m sorry Clay, I messed up.” I tried looking away from him while he melts me with his gaze before laughing.

I just laughed too to lighten the situation at hand.

“Come here George.” He grabs my hand and kissed me on the lips.

I’m now under him while he kisses my lips tenderly and lovingly. All I could think was he probably did this with his girlfriend when they lived together. I hate myself for sabotaging this moment with this useless information vomit on my brain.

With a little bit of willpower the overthinking ends and we still kept kissing.

“Fuck George you’re so hot you know that.” He grunts.

I couldn’t say anything to that so I just held his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss went from just lips to tongue and I’m beginning to feel uncomfortable with it. I endured the tongue for awhile but suddenly he started kissing my neck which was past my comfort zone.

“Hey Clay.” I tapped his shoulders.

“Yeah” He just kissed my neck and didn’t stop.

This is very uncomfortable. I couldn’t stop him but I drew the line when he started placing his hands inside my clothes.

“Clay stop.” Clay is such a sweetheart because when he heard stop he immediately did so. When he pulled away he was clearly ashamed from his actions.

“I’m sorry I took it too far, I’ll sleep in your room George if you want me too I’ll-.” I just shut him up with a small peck on the lips and he finally starts to calm down.

“I’m sorry George, I didn’t know you were uncomfortable with it.” He looks down.

“Thats fine let’s just sleep.”

We laid back on the bed while he spoons me and we finally closed our eyes.

Then I realized why I was so angry at the restaurant earlier.

I don’t know whats going on between us.


	8. wish you well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there contains swearing and typos as usual. This is the second to the last chapter thank you reading it considering it its my first fanfic.
> 
> Sorry for not replying to the comments I just post here because I'm so busy at real life, I promise I'll reply to the comments at the last chapter thank you :D
> 
> prepare tissues i think
> 
> listen to (wrong about forever - jeff bernat) for this chapter :D

We spend the last of our days doing things like every couple does. Going to places where people wouldn’t recognize us is a must when we go out together, there have been circumstances where the people we encounter do know us. We just talk to them and hope that they don’t know that theres something going on between us. Or is there?

I still don’t know whats happening between us and I don’t want to ask him. I’m afraid that he’ll stop this when I finally encounter him, I like Clay thats all I know. There are only two days left before I go back to England and I don’t even know what will happen between us if I go back.

Clay hasn’t been talking about this thing between us either. He would tease me and call me babe from time to time, he would also call me dad when he talks to Patches. Is it safe to assume that were dating? If I’m given the chance to settle here for good, I still don’t know my answer.

Yes, I can stay with him I just need to fix some paper works to do that. Leaving everything behind just for Clay? It’s just too much, my family is back there and I have so many things to settle there before I can settle somewhere. So yes, I still don’t know what will happen after I go back.

Waking up on Clay’s chest has been very normal to me now, looking at his hair and stroking his hair became a thing between us. While stroking his hair he would wake up about three minutes while I play with his golden hair.

His eyes when we wakes up are very beautiful, more beautiful when they finally look at me. He’s so beautiful I just cant say that enough. I kissed him on the lips and he smiled and he rests his head on my shoulders.

We stayed on the bed for awhile and just felt each others presence. I know that this wont last so I try to cherish it as much as I can. I don’t even know if I’m going back but the time I have right now is very special and I must remember it forever.

“George.” He called for me. “Yes Clay.”

“Do you wanna have sex?” I looked at him in the eyes. All the time were together we still didn’t do it, there is no reason but I didn’t consider it.

“Just joking.” He stood up on the bed and he removed his shirt.

“What are you doing?” I looked at him very confused. “Oh just nothing.” He started flexing his body, I know he used to be a jock before his body was toned but not toned enough to be considered muscular, I mean he’s a minecraft streamer.

I rolled my eyes and he laughed at me so he pounced at me in bed and he looks at me. I just gave him a light kiss on the lips, he smiled during the kiss and he looked very cute. He stood from the bed again and grabbed my luggage on the corner.

“What are you doing Clay?” He opened my luggage and he just placed his clothes inside it without washing it.

“That’s so dirty Clay, why would you do that?” I showed my disgust at his actions.

“So you wont miss me that much.” Clay smiles like he did something good but that shit was just gross. I cringed at him and exited the room.

I just went for the couch and laid in it watching tv as usual. Clay went out for a second to buy groceries I think, waiting for him made me remind of the dream I had before arriving here.

The dream where we were a family and had children that loves us both equally. Looking in the future I don’t even see myself having kids but with Clay, it might be different. Clay has everything that I want from a potential wife someday. He’s kind, lovable, listens to me, can clean dishes quite fast and he’s my friend. Friend. Were still friends. There is no label between us that can be romantic.

I facetimed Sapnap to know what he’s been up to.

“Hey Nick what are you doing and when are you coming back.” He looks like he’s in school during the pandemic at a class.

“I have classes George.”

“Why did you answer then?”

“I don’t want to listen to class.” I looked at him and he gave me a random look, I think it meant to continue.

“So me and Clay are past the friends stage.”

“Wait what do you mean?” He’s clearly not paying attention to class.

“Clay hasn’t told you.” I wondered why.

“No he hasn’t.” I just sighed.

“Promise I wont tell him, whats up?” He wanted me to continue but I lost the motivation to do so but I still continued.

He was shocked that we did things like date and he was speechless when I told him that we kissed on the night that he blacked out. Watching his reactions while I tell him the story he was very invested in us I can see that I hope Clay is too.

“And thats that.” I finally wrapped up the story and Sapnap still isn’t listening to his class.

“You guys are so cute you know, the fans will freak out when they find out.”

“I guess so.”

“I mean heatwaves is becoming real.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Why are you like that George?” He looks at me very concerned.

“It’s becaus-”

“Shit George the professor saw me call you later.” He immediately ended the call before I explained him that we aren’t dating yet.

Clay came back with a bunch of groceries I went to the door to see what he bought. He bough meat and eggs and a little bit of milk. He just organized the ingredients in the pantry and walked towards the living room.

We haven’t eaten yet but looking at the ingredients he bough I can cook something for the both us.

“Hey Dream can I cook using these?” I lifted up the things he bough.

“My mom usually comes here to cook for a whole month worth of food but I guess you can, I’ll just tell her that you cooked.” I immediately wore the apron that was a little too big for me. How big is his mum though was all I thought.

I immediately started preparing the bacon that were gonna eat. I saw these recipe online where the bacon is partnered with cheese on top and eggs on the side. I chopped the bacon and prepared the pan.

I heard Clay walk toward me and he is now watching me cook which is very weird because back home nobody would do that. Cooking isn’t really my thing but I can make decent food and by the smell of the bacon I’m cooking, Clay agrees.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” He looks very surprised.

“I practically live alone so I should know how to cook for myself.” I watched the bacon so it wouldn’t get burned.

“Well that’s hot.” He commented.

“It actually is wanna help me?” Being in Florida I had to adjust to the temperature but being near the kitchen was not for me it was just too hot there.

“You know I cant cook.” He smiled cheekily and I rolled my eyes. He hugged me from behind and placed a kiss on my cheek. “I’m sorry George but I know you can do this.” He stayed there for awhile but it was hot so inevitably I had to push him away.

When I pushed him away he set up the table and I made the cheese and the eggs. After cooking I presented him the food I made and he looks excited. He took out his phone and took a pic of the food I made him.

“Why did you take a pic?” The presentation looked shit, its just bacon with cheese drizzled around.

“You cooked me food.” He feels like a champion and I’m here for it.

“You treated me a thousand dollar steak.”

“This would probably taste better.” The compliment made me embarrassed to even look at him.

“Just eat Dream.” He took a bite of the bacon and I looked in anticipation to see his thoughts.

“Damn George this tastes really good.”

“That’s nothing.”

“Someone’s lucky in the future.”

Wait what? Someone’s lucky? Does that mean that someone is not him? Fine, I’ll just disregard what he said I only have two nights to be with him, I wont start any unnecessary fights.

We finished eating and for a weird reason I want to wash the dishes so I picked his plates up and went to the kitchen. He was there clearly he thought that he was supposed to wash the dishes.

“I’ll do this Clay just stay on the sofa I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Nah, I’ll just help.” He picked up the sponge then started scrubbing. While washing the dishes we has inching closer to me but I move away, but he was persistent. He moved closer to me then I gave up and looked at him, he pecked me on the lips then continued focusing on the dishes. Being around with him makes me such a loser, just a kiss my anger would just go away I hate it but I also don’t.

After washing the dishes I planned a stream today. I set up my laptop and headphones and tweeted a link on twitter. The viewers came in slow and I set up my facecam, Clay entered the room and I immediately stopped.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Uhm.” I forgot that he already did a face reveal.

“Are you comfortable being seen in camera?”

“Why not.” He dragged a chair and sat beside me.

I finally started to talk to my viewers. I did my usual greeting and told them about my plan for today. The camera was not getting Clay beside me so the viewers has no idea he’s beside me. While I do my stream I saw my donations asking me where Dream is and where’s Sapnap.

“Sapnap has something to do and Dream is.” I looked at him. He suddenly entered the frame and waved at the camera.

“Hey guys, I’ll just be here if you don’t mind.” The chats were having it I saw comments like.

**_DREAM GEORGE_ **

**_WHAT_ **

**_FINALLY_ **

****

This is the reaction I expected them to have but I didn’t expect Clay to show up because he told me before on how uncomfortable he gets on camera. Quackity, Karl and Badboyhalo was on the call and me and Clay share the same mic, obviously.

“Yo what was that picture on the bench are you guys really a thing?” Quackity asked. What picture?

“Can you send it to me?” I received a message from Quackity, it was the time we went on a “date”.

“That’s nothing we went dinner after that.” I tried to play it casually.

“Ooooh dinner.” Karl teased. “Did make netflix and chill after?” He added.

“Shut up Karl.” I scoffed.

“Someone has been a bad muffin.” Badboyhalo unexpectedly said that.

“BAD!” I shouted. Quackity was laughing hysterically and keeps saying **LETS GO** and I just ignored them.

After that exchange Karl asked something.

“Hey George you’re with Dream right now right?”

“Yeah I’m here.” Clay answered.

“Can you show yourself.” Karl was looking excited from our discord call.

Dream entered the frame and waved at Karl and Karl melted down at the sight of Dream talking to him.

“I’ll let you guys talk for awhile I’ll just go to the restroom.” I told Dream leaving him alone on my stream.

In the restroom, I thought about the photo and how the fans would think of it. It was just us hugging, nothing special about it we also did more stuff off cam I wonder how they’ll react if they find out.

Back on the room I saw Clay laughing and I could also hear the three of them laughing.

“What is it?” I asked them.

“It’s nothing.” Clay was calming himself down from laughing too much earlier.

“Guys what is it?” I was starting to get annoyed.

“George I didn’t know Clay was your boyfriend?” Quackity was being annoying again.

“What?”

“What did you tell them Dream?” I was nervous, did he talk about our kiss?

“Awww you took a photo while he was sleeping muffinhead, that’s such a boyfriend thing to do.” Badboyhalo is wholesome from that story.

“I can explain.”

“No you can’t George.” Clay suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

“What the fuck Dream?!” I’m shocked that he even thought of doing that.

“OH SHIT!”

“DUDE WHAT!”

“OH MY!” The three of them reacted.

“Don’t worry George I turned off the cam in the stream.” I looked at the screen it was off fortunately.

“What the fuck dude, don’t do that again.” I’m so angry and annoyed that I don’t even realize that I’m swearing on stream. The four of them was silent and I don’t know what to say next.

“Sorry guys, I think I’ll have to end stream today.”

“What George?” Quackity exclaimed.

“George I’m sorry.” Clay apologized.

“Don’t leave us George we still aren’t halfway done.” Badboyhalo pleaded.

I opened my cam and waved off and said that I’m sorry for ending early and promised them for longer streams when I go back to England.

I finally ended stream and I didn’t even fix my set up, I just went up from the bed and exited the room. Inside my room where I should be in the first place just laid on the new mattress.

My phone got a message it was Karl.

**_Hey George I wanted to know if you_ ** **_’re okay_ **

**_Call me if you want to talk_ **

****

Should I tell Karl whats happening between me and Dream? I mean, we know together well enough and I trust him enough so I could tell him I guess.

**_It_** ** _’s just that I’m very confused right now thats all._** I replied.

**_Thats okay dude_ **

**_You don_ ** **_’t have to know everytime :D_ **

****

His words were for a weird reason, comforting. I really don’t know what I have to do. Doing things my way should be first before I let people go over me, let Clay over me.

**_Thanks dude_ **

**_I_ ** **_’ll call you when I get home_ **

****

I turned off my phone and covered my face with my hands letting them rest there for awhile. I heard knocking on the door probably Clay and I ignored it.

“George.” He was guilty judging from his voice.

“What.”

“Can I enter?”

“No.”

“Sorry.” I can hear his footsteps getting quieter as he go.

“No, you can.” He enters the room and I don’t look at him. I glanced from the side I can see he’s looking down, ashamed.

I still don’t remove my hands from my eyes so I can’t see anything right now.

“George.”

“What.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for kissing you on stream.”

“And.”

“And?” I looked at him and he thinks immediately.

“Sorry for not asking for consent.”

“And?” He looks at me and I looked back very annoyed at him.

“I wont do it again.” It really is a good way for me to get deeper feelings if I avoid kissing him more than usual so I’ll agree to this.

“Good.” I said before letting the silence do the talking. Usually what you do in these situation is leave the room, but he just stood infront of the door looking at the floor like a puppy.

“Fine, come here.” I tapped beside the mattress, he moved closer to me sitting on the bed. I tapped again on the bed and he finally laid down beside me. I hugged him and I let his head rest on my chest.

“I’m really sorry George.” He started to shake up when I held him. I’m again, stroking his hair to calm him down. It was then soon he started tearing up.

“Hey Clay why are you crying.” I’m getting concerned, did I really affect him that much?

“I thought you’ll be so angry that you’ll leave me.”

“I won’t Clay, I won’t.” This just reminds me that I’m clearly older than him and I’m reminded about his traumas and how he overcome them. This moment probably relived some of those traumas and I’m sorry for him reliving those moments again.

We laid there for awhile then he started to calm down.

“I’m sorry George.” He repeated it for awhile now.

“I forgive you Clay.”

“I know that I’m not the smartest person but I just want you to like a lot as a person.”

“I already like you Clay and there’s no reason for me to hate you.”

“You promise?” He lifted his pinky finger

“I promise.” I made a promise with my pinky finger. Childish it may seem, but that was clearly important to Clay so its important to me too.

Time passed by and we didn’t realize but we slept until tomorrow we didn’t have the chance to have dinner. We just slept until the sun rose in my bedroom. Today’s the last day I’ll be here tomorrow morning I’ll leave the country and go back to England.

My eyes are closed but I can feel someone touching my hair by the time I opened my eyes I can feel someone heartbeat on my head. Clay was cuddling me and stroking my hair but he has no idea that I’m awake. He keeps sniffing my hair and I just hugged him tighter for that. He still has no idea that I’m aware of him simping for me but I don’t care, I want to see how much he cares for me.

He moved away from the bed and exited the room then I opened my eyes widely enough to let everyone know that I’m awake. Then I heard footsteps from outside my door so I shutted my eyes again for no reason.

Clay’s back on the bed and he cuddled me again and while stroking my hair his other hand was talking a video of it. I finally caught this bitch in 4k and I have no proof so theres still no win for me yet. I let Clay do his things and abruptly raise my head so the video would get my face.

“Caught your ass.” I laughed at him and he isn’t annoyed and he just kissed me on the lips.

“Oh shit sorry.” He apologized for not asking consent. It was cute but moments like these doesn’t need moments for consent.

“Don’t be.” I kissed him back. The kiss was wholesome, no lust just pure love. This is love? This is how love should be right? Do I love Clay? The thoughts are starting to eat me up again. When I look at him all the thoughts just go away thats just how much he affects me.

“Shit Clay.” I smirked at his pretty face.

“What?”

“You’re just gorgeous.”

“I know, you too.” He kissed me one last time stepped away from the bed.

“Wanna go eat breakfast babe?” I’m still not used to that petname.

I give him a thumbs up and he gave me a flying kiss then left the room. This is how love should be and want everyone to know what it feels like someday.

We’re in the car and soon arrived at diner we always eat at, finally they don’t have covid restrictions so we can finally eat inside. The place was very cozy and you cant find places like these in England, you cant find Dream in England.

I started getting sad at the thoughts of leaving Clay and he sees me thinking about it. He held my hands and looked at me with a reassuring gaze.

“Don’t worry George I’ll be here even when you get back.” I smiled at him but the worry still doesn’t slip away. Finishing our breakfast we decided to chill at the park nearby. We saw parents with their kids with masks and without masks for a weird reason. We just enjoyed watching people with comfortable silence between us.

“Hey Clay when I go back.”

“Yeah?” Should I finally confront him about this?

“Nothing.” I still couldn’t I didn’t want to jeopardize this thing between us.

“Okay.” We continued to watch the people around us.

When we came back to the house there was a woman, old but not that old.

“Mom?” Dream asked out.

“Oh Clay you’re here and this is?” The woman looks at me.

“George.” I showed my hand. Her mom doesn’t look like her but I can feel that her presence was very similar to Dream’s.

“I’ was just about to cook but some ingredients are missing.” She looks at the bag that Clay brought home yesterday.

“Oh, George cooked some food yesterday, he had to use some of the ingredients. Should we buy some?” Clay readies his car keys.

“No that’s okay, I’m just not used someone else cooking for you.” He smiled endearingly at me. I like his mum, I guess Clay’s personality is taken from her mum and I like her for raising so amazingly.

“So are you living here now? George? Am I right?”

“Not yet, I’m actually going back to my home today.”

“So soon?” She asked.

“I’m actually living here since the past weeks so yeah.” I didn’t know what to say but I hope the conversation dies from this point.

It was quiet for awhile then his mother told something.

“Hey Clay can we talk in private.” She looks at me.

“No its fine, George knows everything about me and he wont mind.” He gave me a thumbs up.

“Okay, so I know you and that girl broke up a few months ago. I just want you to meet someone’s daughter for me.”

Someone’s daughter what?

“Cool what’s her name.” Clay answered enthusiastically.

WHAT

“I’ll send you the details about it, you know covid is still a thing. And George take care of my son until you leave okay.” She waved at us then said goodbyes then left the building.

What the fuck is happening? Why is Clay accepting that offer? Aren’t we exclusive? We almost did everything couples do isn’t that enough? I fucking hate this but I’ll ask him about it right now.

“Hey Clay why’d you accept?” I was literally swallowing my pride right now.

“Its been a long time I’ve dated I guess its time now.” He looks at me clearly looking for a reaction.

“Okay cool tell me about it when the day comes.”

“Sure.”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

“So I’ll be in your room then.” I’m trying not to breakdown so I just entered his room and sat on his gaming chair with my knees on my chest hugging it tightly.

I stay there for awhile then Clay entered the room. Immediately coming closer to me trying to comfort me not knowing the damage he has done to me.

“Hey George what’s wrong?” Whats wrong? I thought he was smarter than this.

“Nothings wrong.” I gave him a weak smile.

He just hugged me tightly.

“If you don’t wanna tell me now, someday I hope you can tell me I’ll always be here George. Your bestfriend.”

**Bestfriend**

Thats all I am to him just his **Bestfriend**.

At this point fuck it.

“Clay, what do you think about dating me?” I looked at him like a madman.

“What are you talking about George?” he looks puzzled on what he’s about to say.

“I mean we already kissed and did couples do, should we try?”

“No George, thats out of the question.”

“Why Clay, don’t you find me attractive?.”

“I do George, but dating is just different.”

“What am I to you just an experiment?” I raised my voice at him.

“George, you came at me.” He said it with conviction.

“And you came at me after, why would you do all of this if you don’t want to date me.”

“I did want to date you, but you didn’t even talk about it until today.”

“That’s why I’m talking about it today Clay.”

“You’re only bringing it up when my mom all of a sudden just wants to set me up with someone? Aren’t you being a little bit greedy George?”

“Me? Greedy? What about you Clay. You do things that make me blush all the time and you did all of that to achieve nothing? What the fuck Clay.”

“I did all of that thinking that you’re interested to date me, but after all of that you still got angry when I kissed you infront of the guys yesterday.”

“Of course I would get mad.”

“Well I wouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not ashamed on who I am.”

What the fuck is happening. I didn’t want to fight him like this but why now? When the flight is tomorrow morning. Why at last day of this trip?

“Fuck you Clay!” I started tearing up.

“That’s why I’m asking you now to date me Clay!”

“Why now George? Why now!” He raised his voice at me for the first time.

“Why the fuck now George, when I’m finally accepting that you’re leaving me.” He started breaking down.

“I didn’t want to ruin the thing between us so I didn’t say anything.”

“George you know me, you know my history and how could you still like me?” He was weak and this is my first time fighting this version of him.

“I just do Clay, I think I even love you Clay.”

“What the fuck George.” He started sobbing and I went closer to him holding his shoulders.

“I love you Clay.”

“I love you too George but we cant right now.”

“Why Clay?” My heart just shattered.

“Were both not ready for this.”

“I am Clay, I can even skip my flight tomorrow. I’ll leave everything just for you.”

“See George, you’re fucking crazy. I cant let you ruin your life just for me.”

“I can Clay, I can.”

“I cant let you out like this. You don’t even know you’re gay or bi I don’t know.”

“Clay don’t do this to me please.”

“George we cant, we have a lot to do and achieve, we cant let each other get in the way.”

“We can do it together Clay like I always said to you, we even pinky promised Dream please.”

“I can’t George were both not ready.”

“Maybe soon George we can make it, when we finally love ourself.” He tried comforting me while there are tears on his face and this just hurts me more seeing him cry like this and this is because of me to add to that.

“When did I go wrong Clay?”

“When we started kissing, we both know that we weren’t ready at the time.”

“How can you tell that I’m not ready Clay.” I just looked at him.

“You can’t live without me George.”

“Isn’t that enough reason to be together?”

“No George.”

“How can I be enough Clay.”

“Lets wait for awhile George, I promise you that I love you a lot but we can’t do this right now. I also promise George, in the future where we are together, I’ll be fucking ready George.”

“Just tell me why you kissed me and acted the way you are around me?” His words weren’t making sense but it was certainly hurting me.

“Maybe this is only the time I get to be with you George. That’s why I did it.”

“It doesn’t make sense Clay.”

“I know I’m sorry for making you feel this way.”

“Fuck you Clay.” I’m just so fucking frustrated from whats happening right now and Clay is just crying infront of me.

“I’m sorry George.” I can’t resist him while looking like this. Hugging him was the only option, this should hurt more but I should only be the one hurting Clay doesn’t deserve to be hurt by someone like me.

I may fucking hate the way he is now but I love him enough to put all of that aside. We just hugged knowing that this is the last day we are together. Hugging him like this is the most painful moment in my life and I cant let go I just love him that much already in a span of two weeks this is what he can do to me.

Its night now and we decided to sleep on our own room for the first time and when I woke up I’m already at the airport alone.

I left England alone and I leave America alone, how it should be in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned this story to go this way in the first place and if it isn't your cup of tea sorry about that :c


	9. My Favorite Clothes | This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER AAAAAAAAAAA, I didn't expect that I would be able to finish this but here we go.  
> Listen to (my favorite clothes - rini | this time - jeff bernat ) for this chapter.  
> Typos and minor triggering content.  
> Involves swearing  
> also multiple pov

Last Chapter

After fighting I don’t remember anything, if I do remember something it’s just George is hugging me even though he’s very angry at me. Everyone is just tired of me.

My last relationship went great from the start, I even thought about marrying her one day. Time passed by and I was able to get comfortable with her and she didn’t like me that way.

In reality I am just a person that just doubts everything, I always think about all the little things. She would reassure me a lot when we first started dating but when we passed years in our relationship she just got annoyed because of it.

My ADHD was cute at for her from the start even though its not something to love about a person. Then soon after she got so annoyed by my vocal stims that she would yell at me even though she didn’t mean it.

I was already prepared for our breakup from the start because I knew that someday she would just get pissed. I just didn’t expect her to take her this long to break up with me. If I was her I would break up with two months in our relationship, thats how I think lowly about myself.

Then I met George, he reminds me a lot of my ex in some ways. The way he comforts me were off streaming, the way he speaks, and how he looks at me when we first saw each other on the door of this house. I really didn’t want to fall for someone else because I know damn well that I’m not ready for it.

George is really different, he accepted all of my flaws without him getting something in return. I would always do stuff that would weird people out but he’s just very patient with me, I mean Nick is too but George is different. Even when I punched him I thought that would be the end of our friendship, who even punches their friend for the first time meeting right?

When the first day we slept together I was aware the whole time that he was stroking my hair because I was watching him sleep at the time. During the time his eyes moved I just closed mine to know what he’ll do, I didn’t expect him to touch my hair that much and I just let him do it because I didn’t know how it felt to be touch by someone so lovingly.

I was falling hard for George for doing those little acts, but all I thought about that was were just friends nothing more. That’s the mindset I had during his time in this house. That’s why I was so upset when he cleaned his room next to mine, I tried everything to delay that from happening but in the end he still cleaned it. I think he hates me now.

The time I finally slept alone again all I could remember was the time when I was with her again, how it felt empty to let that part of the bed have no one occupy it. I felt crying that time but I heard a knock, it was him. His presence there made me forget all I was thinking that made me sad, and when he got inside the bed I felt whole again. I have made George a part of me and I don’t want me to be a part of him.

When I said kissed me I was hoping that he didn’t hear that but he kissed me in the lips. What did it mean? Looking at his face at that moment I knew he liked it so I wanted more. I didn’t know kissing someone felt this great, I didn’t know kissing George felt this great.

The morning after in habit and accident I kissed George in the lips, he didn’t mind after. So I guess I can flirt with him? The time in the car where I held his thighs reminded me of the past so much that it started hurting again.

The days we were together all the memories before start to fade with new ones with George. Is this the start of a new pain?

When my mom all of a sudden sets me up with someone, there was no reason to say no right? George and me aren’t a thing, we just do things that couple do and give it no meaning right? I didn’t know George would be angry at that.

I finally fought George, I fucking hate this timing. I fucking hate when I realized that me and George cant be a thing this is the time that he tells me that he loves me? I fucking hate it that I love him after I convinced myself that I don’t like him that much.

All I could do was cry there and I hate it that George wouldn’t get mad at me. I really fucking hate it that he hugged me after I hurt him. I really hate it that we could’ve been together if we had talked about our feelings in the first place.

I fucking hate it that I denied him even though I want him the same way, but I can’t let him destroy his life just because of me.

When I finally woke up I saw all of his stuff gone from the living room so its safe to assume that he left right? Without saying goodbye to me. I entered his room and I can’t see anything from him.

I walked around the room and I can see he left one shirt. It was the shirt I saw him from the first time, I guess Nick forgot to organize the laundries. I smelled the fabric and it reminds me of him. It reminds me of how much I hurt him. It reminds me how much I miss him. Hugging the fabric was the only way I could bring back the memories of cuddling with him in bed.

——

I reminded myself to not sob at the plane that much. Before leaving the house I went inside Clay’s room.

“Goodbye Clay, see you again babe.” I kissed his forehead not long enough to wake him up.

When I exited his room I can see Patches awake for a weird reason. I stroked her hair and I smelled her, she reminds me of Dream so much.

“Dad’s going away now Patches, I’ll see you again I promise.” I hugged Patches because that’s the only thing that can make me feel Clay’s warmth in my arms.

I finally left the house and went to the airport. Some people recognized me but the early morning didn’t give them energy to even talk to me. That’s fine because I’m still so tired from our fight yesterday.

Inside the plane I look at the window and I think of the things we could be if Clay didn’t push me off. My dream would be a reality I think, me and Clay with children sending them off to school. We would probably stream together, we would like announce our relationship to the internet and they would get nuts for it. The guys wouldn’t let us go off the hook without telling them the story on how we got together. I would probably be tired from telling the story repeatedly, but I want to tell that story over and over again until I get tired of it which I wont.

Thinking the outcomes we could’ve been has made this flight much slower than it should be. I know the distance between us was far but I didn’t know it was this far. I hate thinking the things we could’ve been and I didn’t want to cry in this seat.

I stood up and went to the restroom, I cried there for a few minutes I could hear the flight attendants getting worried about me but I explained them that I’m fine. My eyes are swollen when I left the restroom I asked some of the attendants for some sleeping mask so I could sleep all of this pain away. Apparently it worked but waking up will make this pain go back, I wish I could just sleep forever dreaming about the dream I had when I got here to see what he looks like when he’s with me forever.

The plane finally landed, I hate everything right now. Before, I liked going back to England when I had an overseas trip, but now its different. I want to back to America and go back to the house I used to live in. Why do we have to be away from each other when we know we love each other? I still cant understand why Clay said that.

Walking at the airport I can see some people recognize me, they murmur things like “That’s George”, “George’s finally back” I don’t want to interact with them right now so I’ll just try to get away as fast as possible.

I’m in the bus right now with all of my luggages and I’m not used to public transportation anymore because Clay always drove for us. Fuck. I’m thinking about Clay again, its not that I don’t want to forget him, I just don’t want to cry in public again.

I tried not to think about him on my way back, I just thought of my cat that I left at my neighbor’s house and the souvenirs I bought him when me and Clay went inside the pet sto-. There is no way I can not think about him right now, I wonder if he’s okay, if he’s eating, maybe he’s crying and I fucking hate it that I cant be there for him, I cant even call him. Fuck.

I arrived at my street with my luggages, I made a short stop at my neighbor to pick up my cat. After that I finally went back inside my house. The house was not that messy when I got back, some clothes are bundled up together, some dust in the corners nothing unusual.

The space was in need of cleanup so after I put my luggages aside I started cleaning. The loneliness was comforting for me before but now it deafens me. I try to look at my side because when I clean I would always notice Clay watching me for a weird reason. I tried to glance from the sides now and I don’t see him anymore.

“You have to get to used to this George.” I said to myself. I repeated that line like a mantra then all of the emotions start to overwhelm me. Repeating that line made me remember all the fun times I had back in America. My legs are giving up and I just laid down on the corner hugging my knees repeating those words.

“I want to go back to Clay.” I blurted out. Then I started tearing alone in my house with no one else to comfort me.

After that emotional cleaning journey I started to unpack. I opened my luggages that was filled with stream stuff, I put back the equipments just like it was before. This is good, I think to myself. I will be better, I’m going to this slow. The first luggage was down and there are a few items left.

I placed the luggage on the bed so I can pick up my items faster. Then I picked up the camera from the bag. It was us three, I smiled at the picture and I placed my camera right beside the desk. As I looked for more items I saw one photograph. It was me and Clay. The physical picture was now in my hands I look at it and I remember the time we took this photo. I remember that I was reluctant in taking this photo, I was making excuses that the polaroid had no film left. If I were to go back to that time I would have bought more films so I can take more photos like these. As a gesture of friendship I placed that photo behind my phone between the phone case so I can have that photo everywhere I go.

The first luggage was finally empty, I threw the bag at the corner and finally started on my second luggage. The clothes in the luggage was clean, I didn’t remember cleaning my clothes then. I finally placed back all of my clothes to their respective places in the closet. There was one fabric that was very unfamiliar to me and when I smelled it, it was too familiar. It was the shirt that he threw inside the language when we woke up that one morning.

I just hugged the left fabric in my arms, and the smell of the sun was just under my nose. He smelled so good, I know this wont help me move on but can I please be like this for one day? I lifted the shirt in front of me and I can see that his shirt was too large for me. I smile at the shirt and just continued hugging it and smelled it for a few more minutes before unpacking everything.

Everything is finally unpacked and everything is finally back from where I left off. I was now contemplating if I should stream or should I take a rest. After everything I thought that I deserved a rest so I laid on my bed and checked twitter.

My mentions was blowing up like usual I briefly checked it and all my mentions was from just one photo. It was me standing in the airport in America, I wondered why that photo so I checked the tweet.

**_Why is he alone?_ **

**_Why is Dream not there?_ **

**_George really left Dream LOL_ **

**_The girls are fighting_ **

****

I was thinking of tweeting to address the situation but I was not ready to and I think Clay is too. I just exited twitter to open up my twitch to see who’s live.

Dream is live

What? I checked his stream he has face cam on, has he finally moved on already? Based on our fight he was hurt, like a lot. He was doing speed runs while answering his donos and he seems okay, but why does that kinda hurt me? Did he actually love me? I was starting to think stuff like these but looking at him makes me forgive him if he did. He deserves to be happy I think to myself, and if he has moved on already I hope I can too in the future.

**_YO GEORGE_** ** _’S HERE,_** Someone typed.

When I saw that chat I tried to leave immediately but my stupid phone froze, his sounds are on and the stream is just playing but my screen is just frozen.

“George’s here?” Clay said to the stream.

My phone finally went back to normal, but after hearing that I listened to what he was about to say.

“Sorry George for not being able to take you home.” He smiled at the camera like how he smiled at me. Seeing him like this makes me miss him more, like I said let me be like this for one day.

**_Its okay Dream,_** I typed in chat.

“Don’t worry George, I’ll make it up to you if we meet again.” He didn’t look at the camera again and just continued doing his speedruns. I just stayed throughout the stream and I didn’t realize I didn’t join the teamspeak he was actually on.

I joined the call.

“Hey Dream.” I finally said my first words from England. “What’s up George.” He replied. The chat was doing their usual shipping but I didn’t mind.

“How’s Patches?” I asked.

“He misses Dad.” Fuck why did he have to call me that.

“Tell her I miss her too.”

“I also miss Dad.”

“Why would you say that Dream.”

“I really do.”

“I also miss Dad.” I said without thinking. He looks at the camera and smiles, I can also see a red blush on his cheek after I said that. I know we are so far from each other but I can feel his affection from here just by looking at him from a screen.

“When is Dad coming back?” He asked me again.

“I don’t know, I just clutched those tickets and I don’t know when can I get that chance again.”

“Don’t worry George I’ll wait.” Is that supposed to mean something? And if he is, I hope were thinking of the same thing. I just continued talking to him in stream until it ended.

Dream finally ends his livestream and were still on teamspeak.

“Hey.” Dream’s voice was a little low this time.

“Hey.” I replied and this time my camera was on so he can see me.

“How are you George?”

“I’m doing okay.” I looked down.

“Oh okay.”

“How are you Clay?”

“I’m okay, barely.” The barely was heavily implied.

“You don’t look sad.”

“What are you trying to point out George?” He was getting annoyed, are going to have fight again.”

“I mean you could stream after all that.” I defended myself.

“You fucking left me George!”

“I had to Clay.” My voice was raised than usual.

“What do you mean you have to?!” He was clearly not having it.

“So I can leave more easier Clay.”

He was silent for a bit then I spoke again.

“Do you think leaving you was easu after our fight. No Clay! I had to fucking think of everything we have done together and forget all of that to just take a fucking step outside the door Clay.” My eyes are watering up and I cant even see Clay right now but I know he’s starting to feel bad.

“After our fucking fight I have thought of million reasons to fix us but in the end I had to respect your decision Clay, you didn’t want us to happen you clearly said that!” I was screaming at my phone and I don’t feel silly at all, I just felt frustrated from what was happening.

“You fucking think I didn’t want us to happen George? How are you so fucking wrong!” He was red from anger and this time I couldn’t look at him.

“You fucking made me feel special George, you didn’t make me feel a freak, someone who’s in need of all the time. You fucking made me feel like a normal human being deserving of love! And you had the audacity to leave all of a sudden without telling goodbye? Even if we fought I can set my fucking pride down to say goodbye George. And you didn’t give me the chance to say goodbye George.” The tears from his eyes finally fell one by one.

“You’re so fucking cruel George, you’re so fucking cruel.” He sighed at the camera and he covers his face with his shoulders trying to soak up all the tears in his jacket.

“Clay I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

I can’t look at him like this, I decided to stand up and walk around to calm myself down for a bit. The shirt Clay left is just over the table, I removed my shirt to wear his. It was a little too big but it felt right. I returned to the bed and picked up my phone and Dream is still sobbing and not showing his face to me.

“Clay.” He doesn’t answer.

“Clay please look at me.”

“Fuck you George, I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t Clay.” I mean he doesn’t right?

Clay finally looked at me and he started to cry more.

“Shit Clay! I’m sorry I’ll take it off.” I rushed to remove my clothes.

“Don’t George. please don’t.” He looks at me again with a smile this time. This was the only peaceful time we have after the stream. We looked at each other for a while then I continued.

“I’m sorry Clay.”

“I’m sorry too George.”

“No Clay, I’m sorry that I left without saying anything it was kinda a dick of me.”

“It was.” He chuckled and I did too, it was finally okay.

“Wait George I’m going to get something.” He left the frame and I waited for a bit.

When he came back he was wearing my shirt. My fucking shirt.

“You left something.” He was wearing my fucking shirt, it was too small for him but not small enough to look like a crop top but it was my fucking shirt.

“Fuck Clay.” I started tearing up again.

“Sorry George.”

“Don’t remove it. Please.” This is the only sight I can see Clay that were together, sharing clothes being domestic and corny and I fucking want that.

We stare each other for a while wearing each others clothes then finally we talked again.

“Clay what do we do now?” I clearly still love him and I can’t hate him that’s for sure.

“I don’t know George.”

“Do you still love me Clay?”

“Yes George, I do.” He spoke softly like how he is in the bed in the morning.

“I still love you too Clay.”

“But I don’t want to love you anymore George.” My heart dropped.

“Why Clay.” I’m pleading.

“This will only hurt us George you know it.”

“It isn’t Clay trust me.”

“Look at us right now, we look ridiculous.”

“Please Clay don’t push me away.”

“We wont get over this if we let this continue.”

“Don’t you want that Clay?” He stopped holding back a sob.

“I want that too George but this isn’t right.”

“What isn’t right? Me loving you?”

“No! All of this feels wrong, I don’t know why.”

“Were going back from the start Clay.”

“Fuck George! I don’t know. I think it was too soon for us to talk again.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes George.” I respected his decision and immediately left the call. I removed his shirt and decided to take a bath. The shower didn’t conceal my tears but that back there fucking hurt and I don’t know when will I recover.

—

George left the teamspeak. I knew he would, everyone leaves me that’s how it should be from the start. Finally, I have pushed George away from me. I already did the thing I want but why does it fucking hurt. I clutched my chest and my tears cant stop dropping and it just hurts. All I feel now is pain.

—

**A few weeks later**

—

Me and Clay haven’t been speaking since then, I decided to take a break from streaming to enjoy the things in life during this pandemic. The news made me trended for a weird reason with a hashtag #WaitForGeorge, they must’ve taught I was dealing with a sickness or something but it was cute for them to do that.

During the time of my break, I haven’t spoken to any Dream SMP members even Sapnap, I was just really enjoying my time alone. The books left in my shelfs, I started to read them, the things I couldn’t do before like cooking, I started taking online classes for that.

Little by little I can finally move on from Clay.

—

**One week later**

—

Its been a month since me and George has spoken, it’s okay because this is how it should be in the first place. I pushed him and he let go I was proud of it, the things I wouldn’t do before like stream with a camera is becoming a usual thing for me now. People admire how I look and I like the validation, my popularity (not bragging) is just rising after I did my face reveal.

I was even invited to events during the pandemic, I respectfully declined them so I would not get cancelled. The only thing I regret that it seems George has cut ties with everyone connected to me. I feel bad for Sapnap particularly because he really missed George and he has been reaching out to him like crazy and he gets no response.

He doesn’t blame me for it but little by little I can finally move on from George.

—

These two need to fucking talk. George and Clay are being stupid right now. I know they’re fighting and it seems that I’m in the middle and somehow I have to solve this. It’s been MONTHS since they last talked, George arrived here in August and now its October and they still haven’t talked.

Yes, I miss George and I do not want to take sides. I have no idea what happened they wouldn’t tell me, but they have been talking this way too far and I’m gonna fix it.

Dream is in the living room right now and I’m in the room right now so Clay wouldn’t know what I’m plotting right now.

**You know where George** **’s address right?**

**Yes I do**

**I need you to do something**

**Uhm ok**

—

That was a weird message from Sapnap, apparently he wants me to go to George’s house right now. By the time we met he told me his address and he told me I could crash anytime so here we go I guess?

I’m now driving to George’s street and I walked to his doorstep, there was no sound inside but someone was inside. I knocked at the door and George came out, like a fucking mess.

—

Why do fuck is Wilbur here? I look like shit right now, I managed to make myself look better before I opened the door but I still look like shit.

“Wilbur! You’re here?” I’m confused.

“Yeah someone told me to checkup on you.” He was clearly disgusted at me right now.

“Who is this someone?”

“Sapnap.”

“Oh.”

I let Wilbur inside.

“What the fuck George why are there so many bottles on the floor?”

“Don’t mind that I’ll clean them up soon.” I pointed at a chair that was apparently clean somehow. He sat on the chair and he stared at me, like on my soul.

“What is up Georgenotfound?” He was like being a dad right now and I feel threatened somehow.

“What?? Nothing??” He doesn’t seem to buy it.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?” I mean I was no talking to anyone from the SMP I had nothing to lose right?

“Go on.” He started listening.

I started to tell him the story on how I went to America. I told him everything including the time Dream punched me, the silly soap fight in the kitchen which he seems disgusted at. The story about the diner we always ate at, Patches and how I fell in love with Clay.

“Wait you feel in love with Clay?” Wilbur was pretty shocked which I thought he was smarter than that.

I continued the story on how we got drunk and thats how it all started and we became an ambiguous couple for a while enjoying the last days together until we had a fight.

“What did you fight about?”

“Let me continue Willbur.”

He understood both sides when I told him about or fight and the reason on why it happened. I told him that I left without saying goodbye which I saw him physically flinch at. The story about the aftermath of Dream’s stream from that day.

I told him what happened after we didn’t speak, I told at the first month I was doing fine until I saw his clothes on the corner of my bed and when I smelled it again it still smelled like him. The story of how I became addicted to alcohol and the start of my depression. The way I would cry because of how much I still love Clay and how he didn’t love me back now. I told him how it hurt seeing Clay move on and be happy on his own without me, how it hurt me seeing people ship other people with Dream. I even told him that time I cried at fanfictions because that was the only way I can imagine us together again.

After telling him everything he just stood up.

“Let’s go George.”

“Where?”

“To the fucking barbershop, you look like a fucking mess.” I smiled at him and he isn’t smiling back and I think I struck a nerve.

I followed him all throughout the barbershop, the hair I grew these past months was finally gone and I feel like myself again.

Wilbur exited the shop and I followed him until he sat at the bench.

“You know George, you’re a good man for respecting his decision like that.” He looked at me proudly for the first time this day.

“You really think I made the right decision?”

“You did George, I’m proud of you.” He patted my head like Tommy when they first met.

We went back to my house and Wilbur just stood beside the door clearly not wanting to enter the pool of mess I made.

“Okay, George clean all of that right now.”

“But-”

“No buts just do it.” I groaned at him and started to clean up while he just stands there like a fool he was.

For a weird reason I managed to clean all of that in just thirty minutes and Wilbur was in shock on how fast I could clean all of that.

“Done Wilbur.”

“I can see, now for my final task.”

“Wait were doing tasks now?”

“Don’t interrupt me George.” He fondles with my computer and he dragged me along my shoulders and lets me sit down in the camera after a few months.

“What is this Wilbur?”

“You’re going to stream again.”

“I don’t know how anymore.”

“You do George.”

That’s the story on how I started to stream again.

—

My phone started getting notifications like crazy mentioning me on a link or something.

It was George back on twitch.

When I tell you I screamed, Sapnap almost punched me hard in the face.

Then it struck me all of a sudden, will George be okay talking to me again?

I need to reside all of the doubts I have right now and talk to him right now.

While watching his stream I saw him join the SMP after a few months.

A few things has happened before. During our no talking stage I was just busy doing Youtube and I had a lot of gigs like meetups which it was okay now because the lockdown has been lifted. I traveled around America but it didn’t hit me like I thought of before. I thought being well known would make me happy but it didn’t I knew something was missing and it was George.

Doing stuff without George was not as fulfilling like before, yeah I had Nick on my side but you know the Dream team isn’t the Dream team without George.

—

**_Dream entered the Game_ **

****

Dream, I totally forgot about him, I guess he wouldn’t give a damn about me anymore after he pushed me away. Maybe I should just leave.

**_Sorry I_ ** **_’ll just leave_ **

****

**_No George,_ **

****

**_Please_** He added.

I stayed at the server then I got a message on discord. It was a new link for the SMP

**_There_ ** **_’s a new SMP_ **

Damn in just two months there’s a new SMP. I immediately placed the IP Adress and entered the new world. I saw familiar faces on the new SMP like Karl, Quackity, Bad and so many more.

Wilbur beside is just watching me stream without being in the camera.

“I guess, I’ll leave now.” Wilbur walks towards the door. I stood up fast and hugged him.

“Thanks Willbur.” He pats my back.

“Thank Sapnap, he told me to check up on you.” Then Wilbur left.

I return to my stream and I can see Quackity and Karl having a riot on the new discord server.

“WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE YOU’RE ACTUALLY BACK” Quackity starts fake crying.

The camera on Karl was a closeup of him tearing up infront of the camera. I just laughed at the wholesomeness of everything and just continued streaming.

When I finally ended my first stream in few months I got a dm from Dream.

**_VC10_ **

****

I joined VC10 and we were alone there.

“Long time.” Clay started awkwardly.

“Yeah long time Dream.”

“Dream? Call me Clay.”

I just shaked my head to decline his offer, it was too soon.

“Okay, sorry.” He looked ashamed again.

“No Dream, I’m sorry for ignoring everyone, I just had to gather myself after everything.”

“If it makes you better, life was shit without you.” Dream said that and I couldn’t believe it.

“What do you mean your life was shit? You were going around the country one gig at an another I was just gone from the internet.” I explained.

“Yeah it was fun at first, but it wasn’t was fulfilling.”

“Because?” I asked.

“You weren’t there.” Fuck he smiled at me and I’m getting weak.

“I mean the Dream team is not the Dream team without you George.” Him saying that makes me feel flutters in my stomach not romantically just platonically.

“I’m sorry Dream, will you take me back?”

“Of course George, you’re always part of Dream team George, and you’re always a part of me.”

—

Me and George are finally okay, for real this time. Tomorrow is his birthday, maybe this time I’ll give him a surprise that consists of him meeting Patches in England. Maybe this time I’m gonna give it everything and this time I’m gonna do it so much better, this time I’m gonna give him all that I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING ALL OF THESE. For my first fic I'm really proud of this except for the typos, I'm really not sure if I rushed the ending but I think this was the appropriate ending and I think I'll make a second part of this story but I don't know when because I want to write different types of story so theres that.
> 
> I'll reply to the comments in these chapter so please tell me what you think.
> 
> THANK YOU READING THIS :DDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think :D


End file.
